Wont Say I'm In Love
by hailsjA2
Summary: Gajeel and his friends find themselves attending MU, however his best friend Levy chose a different college to attend. Gajeel has serious feelings for his best friend but can't seem to find the courage to tell her. Will they find true love with each other? Maybe, read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

AU GaLe, LoLu, Gruvia …Maybe an OOC I'm not sure yet..

 **A/N: So this is my first story and hopefully people read it, feel free to review if you would like. Eventually this story will become more mature with explicit content but for now it's kind of T for everyone but be warned. Thanks and enjoy!**

 **I** **don't** **own characters but I own the ideas within the story****

It had been a couple months since everyone had gone his or her separate way to college, High School seemed to be a breeze and flew by. Gajeel had kept his eyes on the only woman he loved, Levy. They had been best friends through high school even though he always wanted to be something more. He was hoping to attend the same college as the braniac but Levy had ended up choosing a different college in order to pursue her dreams of becoming an author. With that they went their separate ways to their perspective colleges and promised to always keep in touch with each other by visiting on the weekends since their colleges were only 4 hours away from each other. Gajeel was happy to know that they would at least be able to visit one another every now and then, plus he had his friends Loke and Gray attending the same college as him to make the dorm situation a little easier. He could be himself and not have to worry about trying to live with someone whom he probably wouldn't even like anyways or who understood his own mannerisms.

Gajeel found himself at Magnolia U attempting to find his books he needed for his architecture and engineering classes. Upon looking at his printed off schedule he saw that one of his classes was a gen-ed. "PHILOSOPHY 153 Introduction to critical thinking. 2pm" read the last class on his schedule.

"Oh great," Gajeel groaned finding the philosophy books he needed for his unwanted class. He grabbed the two books off the shelf and almost ran into the busty bluenette reading over her own printed off schedule. "Hey! It's rain girl! What are you doing here Juvia?" Gajeel asked inquisitively staring at the busty woman.

"Oh hi Gajeel! Long time no see. Juvia is starting her first quarter of college here at MU. Do you know where Juvia can find these books?" she said while pointing to the class on the schedule. Gajeel read the schedule and noticed she had the same gen-ed philosophy class. "Well here you can just share my books. They are expensive anyways and we can split the cost." He said holding the books to his chest. Juvia looked up and smiled at Gajeel. They walked to the registers together to buy their books.

"Well Juvia would like to thank you for splitting the cost but must go get ready to meet up with someone now. See you in class tomorrow Gajeel!" She yelled back quickly walking off and waving. Shaking his head, he went to walk back to his dorm with his newly purchased books. As he was leaving the bookstore he saw an orange woven bracelet with white "MU"'s written across it. Grabbing the bracelet he purchased that as well before he was back on his way to his dorm.

Loke was still unpacking his things and setting his side of the room up while Gray sat at his desk going over his course list making sure he had all the correct books and supplies he needed when Gajeel walked in books and bracelet in hand. He quickly tried stuffing the bracelet into his pocket. He had already been caught. "Who's that for?" Loke questioned the black haired roommate with a sly smile on his face.

"None of your damn business playboy." Gajeel grumbled back throwing the books on his desk under his bunk bed while keeping the trinket in his hand.

"Its for his looovvveeerrr" Gray mocked making kissing faces at Gajeel.

"She's not my lover. She's my friend and its just something that caught my eye" Gajeel replied jumping up to his bed to stare up at the ceiling. Upon doing so his therapy cat Pantherlily settled to the side of Gajeel on the bed clearly upset that his slumber was disturbed.

"Whatever you say man. We are going to go walk around campus to check out the ladies and grab a bite, you in?" Loke asked walking to the door. Gray followed suit, both boys were looking at Gajeel only to be met with a grumph from the raven-haired man not wanting to hear their usual lecture about his feelings for his best friend.

"Alright see ya later." Gray said as he and Loke left Gajeel in the room.

After hearing the door shut Gajeel turned on his side to face the middle of the room, Lily gave him a curious look and nuzzled against the brute.

"Eventually I will tell Shrimp how I feel Lily don't give me that look", he said aloud turning to face towards the ceiling once again and stared at the orange bracelet in his hand as he wished the girl he loved so much wasn't so far away.


	2. Friday

**A/N: SO Here is another chapter for you guys! I hope you all like it! It may seem like a filler but it's somewhat** **necessary** **to build the character's in the story. Also I have chapter three written buuuuttt (evilly chuckles) you're going to have to wait until next week. Welp I'm off to go write a fifteen page paper *dies a little*.**

 **Thank you to those of you who followed and favorited! It means a lot and definitely boosts the confidence. Enjoy!**

 **Again, I don't own the characters*****

"Gajeel! Wakeup man!" Gajeel opened his eyes slightly to see a blurry tall figure at the side of his bed. He could hear the sound of his third alarm on his phone was chiming for him to get up.

9:50 AM **_You're gonna be late_** it read

"Fuck!" He turned towards Gray who was trying to shake the sleeping brute awake. Gray started to back away once he realized that his friend was finally awake.

"I'm gonna be late to class if I don't leave now so I'll catch you later iron head!" Gray yelled as he walked out of their shared room.

Gajeel scrambled out of bed throwing Lily off of him as he attempted to grab his phone. Almost forgetting to grab his bag while putting on a clean pair of pants. "Well see ya later Lily!" he yelled as he walked out of the room making sure to lock his door.

He was only a minute late getting to class, but still managed to beat the professor to the lecture. Looking around he found a seat near the back where he hoped his professor wouldn't call on him, or get the curious looks by others at his metal studded face. His first class of the day was Production Technology. Gajeel couldn't wait to start what would be the beginning of his Industrial Engineering Technology major, and hopefully, the beginning of his dream career. A couple of minutes had passed after he took his seat when the professor walked in promptly starting class by passing out and going over the syllabus. Gajeel grabbed the sheet of paper, looking it over he thought that the class would be simple enough.

The hour class went by fairly quickly since the professor only had the syllabus to go over and outline for all of the students. Gajeel quickly lost interest as he doodled on the sheet of paper to pass time only to look up to see the professor ending the lecture.

"Alright class that's the syllabus I'll see you all tomorrow. Have a great first day and welcome to MU." The professor said as the students shuffled out of the classroom. Gajeel waved at his professor as he walked out and hoped that the rest of his three classes would go by just as quickly as his first.

A few hours had passed as he made his way to the last class of his day. The second and third classes after his Production Technology class were Introduction to Engineering Technology and an Intro to Magnolia University class that also went over their class expectations and syllabi. _I wonder how many times I can skip that introduction class…_ Gajeel thought to himself making his way into his philosophy class. He saw Juvia sitting in the middle of the room towards the front. Juvia met his eyes and waved him over to the seat beside her.

"Hello Gajeel," She softly said taking out her notebook and pen for the class.

"Hey rain woman, what's up?" He turned to her as the professor walked in. Before Juvia could reply the professor began to start the lecture on the syllabus for her class. The syllabus that was handed out was only one page; the professor only took ten minutes to explain it.

"And also class," She began, "I expect that all of you come tomorrow with a 1-2 page paper on what you think philosophy is as well as your favorite philosopher. The papers should be double spaced and proofread, due tomorrow at the beginning of class." With that the professor left the classroom.

Gajeel let out an audible groan. "Well see ya later rain woman. Feel free to text me or whatever if you need the book."

"Yes Juvia will if she needs to. Good bye!" Juvia was collecting her papers as Gajeel walked out of the room to head back to his dorm.

Loud music could be heard from his shared room as Gajeel walked up the dorm hall. He opened the door to find his roommates moving some of their furniture in the dorm suite. "What the hell are you two assholes doing to our room?" He shouted over the blaring music.

"What does it look like metal head?" Gray shouted back. Pantherlily sat on the windowsill watching the boys switch two of the three beds around to where each of their beds had been before. "You two are literally just switching from where you were to begin with. Why didn't you just switch places instead of moving the beds?" Gajeel shook his head as he face palmed.

"We didn't think of that" Loke and Gray shouted in unison.

"Well it's done now, so whatever man" Loke shrugged. Gajeel threw his books on his desk and took a seat.

"So Gajeel did you notice any hotties in your classes?" Gray asked sitting on his bed. Gajeel gave his friend a furrowed brow and ignored the question. Lily found his way onto Gajeel's lap from the windowsill. "Well there was a fine ass blonde in my media journalism class. She had a bangin' body," Loke said with a smirk on his face. Gray rolled his eyes as he was secretly committed to someone he met over the summer.

"What was her name playboy?" Gajeel smirked back at Loke.

"I don't know, Lu something or…I don't know. She had a great smile though," he continued thinking back to the blonde that sat in front of him as he felt a slight heat flush his cheeks.

"You sure you're not actually into her lover boy?" Gajeel mocked as his friend stuck his tongue out. Gray's phone went off, and he excused himself from the room. Loke and Gajeel saw this as the chance to pull a prank on their friend.

"You still have those fake bugs you kept from when we pranked Juvia in high school?" Loke asked pulling back Gray's bed sheets.

"You bet your ass I do," the raven-haired man replied holding a bag full of an assortment of rubber bugs. "Gee hee hee" he began to laugh.

The two filled every inch of Gray's bed with the fake insects while their friend was away. By the time they had finished it was late afternoon, and they left the room to meet up with Gray for dinner in the dining hall. After finding a table they hailed down Gray who had a sheepish smile plastered on his face.

"That's a shit eating grin if I ever saw one, where did you run off to stripper?" Gajeel asked as they munched on their meals.

"None of your business," the bluenette responded shortly. "I need to get back to the dorm and do some work, you guys coming with or what?" he replied, standing up waiting for his friends to accompany him. They walked back into their dorm, and as they approached their room Gajeel readied his camera on his phone to capture what he hoped would soon entail. The two boys followed closely behind Gray waiting for him to get into his bed.

Gray walked in and just as they hoped pulled back the covers to reveal plastic bugs covering his bed spread, he was met with laughter as he ran out of the room screaming. Loke and Gajeel high fived between their fits of laughter at a prank well accomplished. Both of them posted their videos of the prank to their social media apps. After a good five minutes of holding their stomachs and wiping their tears, Gray came sauntering back in only to throw his covers off the bed and put them into a pile near the door. He then replaced the sheets with new ones causing the other two boys to erupt into another laughing fit.

Gray grabbed his books from his desk and stormed out of the room to get away from Gajeel and Loke.

Gajeel went over to his desk to see two missed video calls from his best friend. He quickly found **Shrimp** in his recent contacts and hit send on his video call. After a couple of rings a familiar face appeared on the other side.

"GAJEEL!" came the melodic voice he had grown to love.

"Hey short stuff! How's your first day at your fancy university going?" Gajeel lifted a studded brow as he smiled at the bluenette on his screen.

"My first day was great, everyone is so nice. I'm taking an amazing English literature class and we get to read all of my favorite classics. It should be fun." She said with a cheery light in her eye. Gajeel took in the way she looked in her purple university shirt and matching purple headband

"Well that's good to hear Shrimp. Say, you want to come visit this weekend? I will probably have some free time on Friday if you want to stay the night." he said hoping she would agree. Levy pondered the question for a second and looked at her wall calendar.

"Yeah, looks like I'm free," She replied with a smile. "Hey I have to read the text books for my courses so feel free to text me! Bye Gajeel, I will see you on Friday!" With that Levy ended the video call leaving Gajeel with a stupid grin on his face. He then grabbed his phone and sent a video of the prank he and Loke pulled on Gray to **Shrimp** in his phone.

 **WE GOT HIM SO GOOD** the text read as he saw the ellipses; he waited for Levy's response.

 **Shrimp: Oh my! I can't believe you guys got him! Poor guy**

 **Gajeel: I KNOW**

Gajeel took a quick picture of Loke hunched over on his desk sleeping and sent it as well.

 **Shrimp: Lol you guys are ridiculous. I hope you're having a good time Gajeel!**

After reading the last text he reluctantly decided to start his assignment, he was half way through his assignment when he sent levy another text. **Gajeel: Hey Shrimp, who's your favorite philosopher and why? … Just curious**

After a few minutes his phone lit up with Levy's reply

 **Levy: Epicurus, I'm not going to tell you why, read up on him and see for yourself. My second favorite is Plato**

Gajeel read the text and finished his assignment, he then wrote down Epicurus on a piece of paper putting it next to the picture of himself and Levy and bracelet on his desk.


	3. Yellow

**A/N: So I have had this typed up for a while but it's dead week and bleh. I will be able to write more after my finals week, thank goodness. I finally finished** **my 15 page paper... Thank you guys for the follows and favorites, it means a lot. I give you gold star! Anyways I'm kind of getting a little bit deeper in the relationship dynamics between Gajeel and Levy. I hope I'm not making her seem weak, I just feel like she's vulnerable around Gajeel; don't get me wrong I think Levy kicks ass. Oh and there's slight hinting at abuse but nothing major and if you don't like it well meh sorry. Feel free to review or message me giving your thoughts on the story. I like the feedback. My gift to you due to finishing my paper lol**

 **Enjoy!~**

 **I don't** **own characters or the song/song lyrics** **that are in this chapter. I repeat, I don't** **own anything aside from the ideas!*****

It was finally Friday; Gajeel found himself tidying up his desk that was a mess of papers in preparation of seeing his best friend. He pulled out a clean black shirt and put on his dark pair of jeans. It had been a month and half since he had seen his best friend, and he couldn't wait an hour longer. As his phone chimed he looked out his window to see blue hair walking up to his dorm's door. Putting on his black bandana before he walked out he tried calming his nerves a little. He finally made it to the front door where Levy met him with her usual bright smile and big hazel eyes. He opened the door to be met by Levy jumping on him "Gajeel!" she shouted as she gave the big brute a hug. Gajeel responded with his usual unique laugh and hugged the petite bluenette back.

"So Shrimp want to see my humble abode?" He said as they walked up the stairs to the second floor where his dorm room was.

"Of course," She replied nodding and following his long strides to his room.

Gajeel unlocked the door and motioned for her to come into his room. Gray had made another disappearance to wherever he was spending all of his time, and Loke had gone in search of the busty blonde with high hopes. Levy walked into the room surprised at how much bigger his dorm room was than her own.

"Wow Gajeel this is so much bigger than mine. Granted you have to share with two other people but still," She said nodding in approval. Pantherlily had made his way on top of the desk to see his favorite human. Levy scooped the cat up sitting down on the desk chair. The orange bracelet caught her eye that was sitting next to a picture of herself and Gajeel from their graduation. Gajeel had his arm rested on top of her head smiling while levy made a silly face puffing out her cheeks. Gajeel coughed as he noticed she was staring at the bracelet.

"Oh um yeah, that's for you," he said bringing a hand behind his head while he shrugged. Levy picked the bracelet up and looked it over.

"It's nice Gajeel, thank you," Smiling she put it on herself and admired the orange color, her favorite. "So what's the plan for today?" She asked continuing to pet Pantherlily who was now nuzzled into her lap.

"Well I was thinking we could grab a bite to eat for lunch and then I can show you around campus. T-There's a movie showing later tonight for students if you want to do that as well," he said trailing off.

"Sounds great! I'm starving," As if her stomach was agreeing it made a loud grumble. Gajeel nodded and led her out the door towards the dining hall.

As they walked around campus Levy ooed and awed at the Greek styled buildings that she thought were much prettier than the ones on her campus. They walked up to the technology building with big glass windows and modern styled architecture. "And this is my major's building," He said gesturing towards the building.

"Wow this is amazing!" Levy exclaimed taking in the massive building.

"Yeah it's pretty cool. Gee hee hee," He laughed at how amazed she was with the building. Wrapping an arm around the petite bluenette he couldn't help but stare at her. Levy side glanced at her friend and slightly blushed at his closeness. "Well maybe the guys are back at the dorm if you want to see them?" Gajeel asked taking his away from her shoulders. Levy shrugged and looked at his unique gem colored eyes with her hazel ones. "I don't know if I can take those two for very long but sure," she said with a smile. On the way back people kept staring at the two best friends who were now laughing as Gajeel took Levy into a piggyback giving her a good running start to jump up. Gajeel secured the bluenette on his back and carried her back to his dorm.

When they walked into the dorm Gray and Loke greeted them both. Levy jumped down off of Gajeel's back to hug the boys.

"How have you been Levy?" Loke asked heading back over to his bed to lie down.

"I'm great, college is awesome. Are you guys going to be joining Gajeel and I for the movie?" Levy asked finding her previous spot in Gajeel's desk chair. Loke and Gray looked at Gajeel who slightly shook his head no hoping to have time alone with his best friend. The boys both looked back at Levy and shook their heads. "We are going to go out with some friends and hangout," Loke said coming up with an excuse.

"Yeah, plus I think we have already seen the movie before," Gray added in attempting to solidify their excuse.

"Oh well alright I guess it's just you and me then Gajeel" she said with a smile. Gajeel hopped up on his bed as his friends left the room. "Well we have about an hour to kill before we should head to the movie. Is there anything you want to do before we go?" he said hoping they would just wait in his room. Levy subconsciously tapped the desk, "Actually I could use a small nap, and the drive over kind of tired me out."

"Sure thing Shrimp. You can share my bed if you want or I can move," Gajeel said looking down at the bluenette.

"Oh come on Gajeel we are just friends. I will just share your bed, we've slept in the same bed before," She said climbing up to his bed. Levy made herself comfortable on her side facing the middle of the room while Gajeel turned to face the wall allowing the bluenette some space. Levy quickly fell asleep, Gajeel slowly turned to face towards Levy. He thought about all of the times he had wanted to cuddle next to her when she had slept over at his house during high school.

FLASHBACK

It was a night during the beginning of their junior year. "Hey Levy what are you doing here on a school night? Are you okay?" Gajeel asked the petite girl who stood at his doorway in tears.

"My parents are fighting and I didn't know what to do, but I needed to get out of the house. He almost hit me Gajeel, over a stupid glass of water I dropped," She trailed off as she began to shake with tears streaming down her face. Gajeel took her in his arms and brought her inside to his couch. Once she was sat down on the couch he brought her some tea and blanket. "You don't have to deal with that ass of a dad ya know, you can stay over here whenever you need to Levy," Gajeel said placing a hand on her shaking shoulder. "You can sleep on the couch and I will bring you a pillow."

"Gajeel, can… can I sleep with you tonight. I don't want to be alone right now," Levy said looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Sure thing Shrimp," Gajeel said picking up levy and taking her into his room. Levy crawled into the bed not caring that she was a mess, all she wanted was her best friend and sleep. Gajeel went into his closet and changed into his sleeping pants bringing out a shirt and boxers for Levy to sleep in. Levy grabbed the shirt and loose boxers waiting for Gajeel to turn around so she could change. She exchanged her day clothes for the ones Gajeel gave her. The raven-haired man turned around and got into his bed with Levy facing her back so they were both looking the same way. "Thank you, for everything you always do for me Gajeel," Levy said before yawning and snuggling into the warm blankets. "Anything for you Shrimp," Gajeel quietly said listening to the soft snore of his sleeping friend.

END FLASHBACK

The two awoke from their naps to the sound of Levy's phone alarm going off. Levy was the first to get out of the bed stretching once she was on the floor. "Well I suppose I should start getting ready. Gajeel would you mind leaving the room so I could change?" Levy asked grabbing her favorite orange dress and matching headband from her bag. Gajeel agreed by slipping out his door and waited in the hallway. Levy called him back in just a few minutes after he had gone out. "Well I'm ready," Levy said standing with her purse in hand and making sure her hair was in place in its bun. Gajeel looked at her and smiled "Looks good shorty. We should probably go if we want to get a good seat."

Levy nodded and they left the room. On their walk to the theatre Gajeel couldn't help but notice the looks that Levy was getting from other guys. He could feel his temper rising as he met more gazes with his crimson eyes. Levy could feel the gazes of the other guys but paid no mind. Once they were in the theatre Gajeel stopped by the concessions, "Did you want anything Shrimp?" Levy's eyes lit up taking in the assortment of sweets.

"Actually can I get licorice, those chocolate candies, those ones with mint in the center, and a water?" She listed excitedly waiting to delve into sugary goodness. The cashier rang up the items levy wanted. "Can I also get a medium popcorn with jalapeños, sour worms, and a root-beer?" The cashier nodded finishing up their purchase. Gajeel paid the cashier while Levy grabbed the snacks. "So what movie are we going to see?"

"Just wait and find out short stack," Gajeel responded with a shit-eating grin. They made their way to the top row and took their seats. Levy separated Gajeel's spicy and sour from her overly sweet setting her candy in the seat next to her. Only a few people settled into their seats before the movie started leaving Gajeel and Levy practically alone in the theatre. Gajeel grabbed a handful of popcorn filled with sliced jalapeños and stuffed his face. "How can you eat that spicy stuff?" Levy looked at him licking his fingers.

"Well short stuff, it's good and maybe if you didn't baby your taste buds like you do with all that sweet you would find that this is actually really good," Gajeel said handing her the bag of popcorn.

Levy hesitantly looked at the popcorn, pulling out a small handful she dropped the pieces into her mouth. She chewed for a second until the heat really hit her. Her face contorted as she swallowed and started sticking her tongue out. "Ow! That's spicy Gajeel! My mouth is on fire!" She tried to keep her voice down but couldn't help it as the heat began to intensify.

"Here drink this, it will stifle the heat a bit, gee hee hee," Gajeel said handing her his root beer chuckling. She took a long sip trying to cool her mouth.

"I think I will stick to my baby taste buds thank you very much," Levy quietly said sticking out her tongue. She opened her bag of chocolates and popped a few into her mouth. The lights dimmed in the theatre and the opening music began. Levy continued to stuff chocolates into her mouth occasionally taking a sip of water. There was a happy family showing on the screen that quickly turned into bodies lying in their home. Levy gulped and scooted back in her seat. The movie's title came onto the screen "The Ghouling" and Levy turned to Gajeel to meet his crimson orbs looking down at her from the corners of his eyes. "Really Gajeel a scary movie? I can do slashers and thrillers but when it comes to the supernatural and what not…" she trailed off as her body shuddered. "It's fictional Levy come on, it's a good story plot." Gajeel said as quietly as he could.

"Fine." She huffed. Twenty minutes into the movie and Levy had her hands in front of her eyes allowing her to peek through every now and then. Gajeel put a protective arm around her as she slightly leaned into him. The kids were huddled in a corner as Levy watched, the ghoul popped onto the screen causing Levy to jump and curl into Gajeel's chest. He watched as she hid her face and chuckled thinking it was only a movie when the music dropped and the kids turned on each other. Gajeel cringed and shut his eyes. Cries of the parents in the movie were loud and Gajeel had to mentally remind himself it was only a movie. Levy noticed that Gajeel had his eyes shut and took his hand, holding it she squeezed trying to comfort her best friend. Gajeel felt his cheeks blush from her action. Soon the movie had come to an end and the two best friends were relieved it was over.

As the credits rolled they made their way down the aisle with their leftover snacks in hand. "What the heck were you thinking picking that scary movie?" Levy asked as they made their way out of the theatre. "Well fuck I didn't think it would be that bad. It gave me goose bumps," Gajeel said running a hand over his arm. "Good that's what you get, now lets hurry and get back to your room. It's dark and creeping me out," Levy said making her way towards his dorms.

After they entered the warm room, Gajeel set the movie tickets next to the picture on his desk, and picked up Lily giving the cat a good squeeze. Levy set the leftovers on his desk and put her water in the room's mini fridge. Gajeel saw that his curtains were open and quickly shut them not wanting to wake up to a shadow standing in the window. Levy giggled at his action, which quickly became full-blown laughter. Gajeel turned around and swooped the bluenette up plopping her on the bed. He towered over her and his hands came down to her waist as he began to tickle her until she cried.

"Gajeel! Stop!… I… Can't… Breathe!" She cried between short breaths, laughter, and tears. Gajeel stopped as she requested and sat at the end of the bed. "I've missed you Levy," He said looking at his bedspread.

"I missed you too iron head," Levy replied taking note that he called her by her name instead of his usual 'shrimp'. This caused her to look down at her bracelet he had gotten her. It was her favorite color and matched her favorite headband perfectly. Breaking the silence Gajeel got off the bed and grabbed his sleep pants. All right shorty turn around or avert your eyes, I want to change. Levy closed her eyes as he turned around having his back to her as he took his shirt and pants off. Levy slightly opened her eyes catching a glimpse of Gajeel's chiseled body. She began to feel an unfamiliar hotness in her body. Turning around now in just pj bottoms Gajeel ran a hand through his long black mane. Levy jumped down from the bed and grabbed her overnight bag. As she rummaged around her face turned into a frown.

"What's wrong Shrimp?" Gajeel asked with concern.

"Oh it's nothing, I just forgot to pack my pajamas. I could have swore I brought them though," She said still looking through her half empty bag.

Gajeel opened his closet and pulled out a shirt handing it to Levy. "You can wear this if you want," he said as Levy took the black shirt. She began to untie the top of her dress while Gajeel turned away waiting for her to change. Levy grinned and smelled the lingering metallic smell that told her the shirt was one he wore often. As the bluenette pulled her hair out of it's confinement Gajeel turned around to see her blue locks cascade around her face. He thought it was the sexiest and most beautiful thing she did. One of the many things he noticed, and loved about her. He always saw how she bit her lip when she was pondering something, or the way her messy blue locks looked best when they were free. He even came to love the variety of headbands she wore to push her bangs back.

Levy stood in front of Gajeel waving her hands in his face, "Hello… Earth to Gah-jeel!" she exclaimed trying to pull him out of his thoughts. Gajeel snapped back to reality and smiled down at the bluenette, a rare occurrence for the raven-haired man.

"Sorry shrimp stared off for a second," He said making his way over to his guitar. Levy clapped. "Wait I need to use the bathroom first," Levy cried out heading for the door. "Turn right, down the hall, then it will be on your left," he shouted to her as she was already out the door. He grabbed his guitar and strummed a few notes. Levy came back and walked into the room listening to the notes Gajeel was playing. She began to hum the words that his notes were playing to. Gajeel hummed along with her. "I think I know this song…" She said while trying to remember the song as he repeated the notes.

"At the stars… how they shine for you," she sang softly barely audible to Gajeel's keen ears.

"Look at the stars, look how they shine for you." Gajeel began to sing.

"And everything you do, they were all yellow," Levy picked up and slowly began to turn the volume of her voice up.

"I came along, I wrote a song for you…

And all the things you do, and it was called yellow

So then I took my turn… Oh what a thing to have done

And it was all yellow… Your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones

Turn into something beautiful…" Levy began to sway in the middle of the room as Gajeel sat at his desk strumming along to her beautiful melodic voice to an old song they would listen to.

"You know you know I love you so, you know I love you so…

I swam across… I jumped across for you…

Oh what a thing to do, cause you were all yellow

I drew a line… I drew a line for you

Oh what a thing to do, and it was all yellow… Your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones

Turn into something beautiful… And you know, for you I'd bleed myself dry

For you I'd bleed myself dry… It's true

Look how they shine for you, look how they shine for you, look how they shine for you…" She continued on singing, stopping in front of Gajeel with her eyes closed as she began to belt out the last of the song. "Look at the stars. Look how they shine for you…

And all the things that you do…" She finished singing to be met by clapping and cheers coming from the hallway. Both Gajeel and Levy looked out to see a small gathering of people from Gajeel's dorm outside the open door. Levy's face turned red as she bowed her head. Gajeel shot them all a look with his crimson eyes causing them to quickly disperse. He then made his way over to the door and shut it tightly. "Look's like someone is a real crowd pleaser gee hee hee," He teased Levy.

Her face became hot and the embarrassment came over her body. The only one who ever heard her voice at a high volume was Gajeel and her showerhead. The hot tears threatened her eyes from the overwhelming need to hide in a corner.

"Shrimp I don't know why you get so upset when someone hears your voice. It's incredible and full of soul," Gajeel said setting his guitar down and taking his best friend into his arms.

Levy let quiet tears flow remembering how much she was told to stop singing as a little girl, the times she was made fun of by her so called friends. Gajeel was the first one to hear her sing out loud since she had resorted to only humming.

"Thanks Gajeel it really means a lot that you like my singing, and that I obviously appeal to others as well," She said with a small smile on her lips. The brightness returned to her once sad eyes and Gajeel smiled, soon replacing it with a yawn. Levy repeated the yawn and stretched out her arms. "Time for us to chill out shorty," He said walking over to the TV across the room and putting a movie in the DVD player. Levy climbed into his bed as Gajeel grabbed the remotes and climbed up himself.

"Oh good a kid's movie. I still need to calm my nerves from that creepy one we saw earlier," the bluenette said moving closer to her best friend on the bed. Gajeel gave her his signature laugh in agreement. Levy positioned herself next to her best friend so she was leaning on his chest. "Gajeel…"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm really glad I have you in my life," Levy said snuggling into his chest receiving the same unfamiliar heat within her.

"Me too shrimp. Me too," Gajeel said rubbing her arm.

 **A/N: Okay so there you have it! Chapter 3! Some quick little facts, this story is based on true events! One of my all time favorite songs is Yellow by Coldplay, it hits me in the feels and I like to think that Levy would have the prettiest singing voice, soft but melodic. ***Tell me what you guys think about the sweets and spicy part.*** I personally enjoy both but Idk I picture Gajeel as a spicy and sour kind of guy. Thank you guys for reading! I will have the next chapter up soon.**


	4. Coffee

**A/N: Hi all! I'm finally done with finals! Woo! So this chapter is kind of slow I feel like, however there is some smutty smut smut in there, nothing too heavy but it's there. I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review, I want to make sure my p's and q's are in the right place, and if you catch any spelling errors let me know so I can fix them! A BIG thank you to those who followed and liked this story! More chapters will be up soonish,** **you're** **all in for a real treat with the next few chapters! ^-^ Enjoy~**

 **I don't own the characters..or "Mazda 3" for that matter*****

Levy woke up to the raven-haired man beside her loudly snoring. Gajeel had fallen asleep next to her and was now completely sprawled out on his specially needed queen bed. The bluenette let her eyes wander over his muscular body, the way his metal studs framed his face and how his chest rose and fell in time with his snoring. She chuckled at the sight of the big brute. _Oh Gajeel_ she thought to herself. Levy got up from the bed, looking at the way the boys had all decorated their corners of the room. Loke had naked girl calendars and fast car posters covering his wall, a picture of himself, Gray, and Gajeel when they were younger on his desk. Gray's side was slightly cleaner than Loke's; his bed was made with his books neatly stacked on his desk. His wall was covered in snowboarding posters, and had his snowboard on the shelf that was meant for his belongings. As she turned back around to face her best friend's corner of the room, she found that his side was completely simplistic. There weren't any wall posters or pictures, aside from the one on the desk. The prized guitar his grandfather gave him was on its stand next to his closet. She made a mental note to perhaps make him something he could put on his wall next time she came over.

"What er ya staring at Shrimp?" Gajeel sleepily asked the bluenette standing in the middle of his room.

"Oh nothing, just checking things out that's all," She replied with a grin.

Loke opened the door entering the room, "Heeyy you two… Whaaattss up?" the orange haired boy said grabbing onto Levy and pulling her into a side hug. "Are you fucking drunk carrot top?" Gajeel asked glaring at his friend.

"Oh he is definitely drunk. You wreak of alcohol Loke," the bluenette said trying to pry herself free. Loke let go only to make his way to the waste bucket beside his desk. Gajeel shook his head at the drunkard grabbing some water and aspirin.

"Here you idiot take this and stay in here. If you get caught drunk in the dorms you will get us all in trouble, and then they will search our room. I would rather not have my stash taken away from me and watch it get poured out on the lawn," he said handing his friend the water and pills. "Thaanksh maaann. Did I tell you… how mush I loovve youu?" Loke slurred crawling into his bed. The orange haired boy curled up with his water and quickly fell asleep.

"I'm surprised he found his way here." Levy said as Gray walked in looking frantic. "Oh good that asshole found his way back. Dumbass took off as we were walking back from the party! Oh Levy you're still here, good morning," he said crawling into his own bed shoving his face into his pillow. Levy giggled and glanced at the clock on Gajeel's desk, "It's ten already?! I need to head out or I won't get back until late afternoon."

"You have to leave already Shrimp?" Gajeel asked trying to mask the sadness in his voice. Levy nodded rummaging through her bag or clean clothes. She found a pair of black short shorts and slipped them on underneath the oversized shirt she had on. Making sure she had everything back in her bag she grabbed her phone off the desk. "Am I going to get my shirt back Shrimp?" Gajeel asked with a smirk on his face. "Yeah, next time I visit I will make sure to bring it," she said with a playful smile. Gajeel knew his shirt would be lost to him forever just like the others he had lent her over the years. The raven-haired man put a shirt on and grabbed his keys while Levy finished petting Lily. "All right Shrimp I will walk you out to your car, we better get going or you're not going to get back in time," he said motioning towards the door.

The two walked to Levy's blue Mazda 3, a graduation present from her parents. "Well looks like I will see you later?" she asked unlocking her car, putting her bag in the passenger side. "Yeah, you drive safe little lady. Call me when you get back to your dorm so I know you're safe," Gajeel said leaning on her car. Levy nodded, "Duh. I had a fun time with you Gajeel. If I hadn't gotten accepted into my university, this would've been my next choice. It's really fun here."

 _It would be more fun if you really were here_ Gajeel thought to himself. "Alright well see ya later Shrimp," Gajeel said wrapping Levy into a bear hug.

After watching Levy safely exit the parking lot Gajeel headed back into his dorm. Both Gray and Loke were still knocked out from their night out of partying. Gajeel decided to join them in slumber, picking Lily up, he lay back onto his bed savoring Levy's scent that lingered on his sheets and in his room.

Levy's POV

Not long after arriving to her dorm the bluenette made a sigh of happiness as she was met with silence. Her room was empty just the way she liked it. Setting her bag down and throwing her keys onto her desk she pulled out a shirt to replace Gajeel's, only to put the shirt back and keep his on.

Her room was small but cozy. She had gotten lucky with her roommate situation and ended up not receiving one. She even was able to arrange her room the way she had wanted. Her bed was pushed against the wall the door was on. Next to her bed was her desk that doubled as a nightstand. The desk was adorned with pictures of her friends from high school, as well as ones of her and Gajeel. Kitty corner to her bed was a makeshift reading corner; she had placed all of her books alongside the extra bed and on the desk. The bed had cozy blankets and pillows, as well as lights hanging overhead. During the day she simply used the window next to desk for light to read. The bluenette smiled, as she looked at her reading corner, grabbing a book from the pile and cracking it open.

She was five pages into the book when a number lit up on her screen. "Hey Levy it's Droy from English class. I got your number from the roster sheet contacts. Are you doing anything right now?"

"Oh! Hi Droy! I'm just getting a head start on the reading."

"That sounds like fun, do you think we could meet up? I'm actually having a hard time with the reading…" Droy typed out carefully hoping to do more than just study.

"Sure sounds great! I would love to help! Where do you want to meet?" Levy asked, oblivious to the underlying message hidden in her classmate's innocent text.

"The coffee shop next to the ice cream place, I will see you there in 15 minutes?" The text read, giving Levy only a few minutes to change her clothes.

"Sounds great I will be there!" Levy quickly sent the message as she changed into a dress, grabbing her things before she headed out the door.

Minutes later Levy arrived at the coffee shop, seeing her classmate sitting next to the window, she walked in confidently taking a seat next to the boy. "Hi Droy, is it alright if I grab a coffee first? My brain could really use the caffeine," the bluenette said setting her textbook on the table. "Yeah sure go for it pretty lady," Droy said gesturing towards the register. After Levy had a coffee in hand, she made her way back to her seat. "So what do you need help with?" Levy asked looking into the boy's almost obsidian eyes. He cracked a smile causing his high cheekbones to be overcome with redness. "Oh yeah, um I was just having a hard time understanding the satire coming from the author's use of characters and interactions…" He said looking into Levy's eyes, traveling down her body to her petite chest.

Levy cleared her throat, "Seems like you have a fair grasp on the book if you caught that the author was even using satire." she furrowed her brows and continued, "Are you sure you need help?"

Obviously caught Droy took a sip of his coffee trying to seem cool, "You caught me…" he said making a sheepish grin. "I actually was kind of hoping to make a date out of this. You're just so pretty, and I couldn't take my eyes off of you in class." Levy sat in silence pondering over the statement as well as the boy sitting in front of her.

 _Well he has pretty amazing eyes, and his understanding of the text is intriguing for a guy who kind of dresses like a petty rich boy. On the other hand he totally just lied to me, not to mention I have a duty to my schooling… a few dates couldn't hurt. It is college after all._ Levy, deciding against her better judgment, agreeing to go on a date with the dark haired boy across from her. "Looks like this is a date then," the bluenette said with some enthusiasm. The dark haired boy's cheeky smile grew larger. "Alright, so do you want to continue talking about the book then, or?"

Levy's smile grew wider as the words left his mouth. The two sat in the coffee shop late into the night discussing chapters as well as other books that intrigued them, sipping on their coffees thoroughly enjoying each other's company. Levy was the first to look at the clock noticing how late it was, "I didn't realize how late it had gotten, I have to go! Text me later?" She said grabbing her things. "Of course beautiful. I will definitely text you later," he said with a wink. With a toothy smile, Levy made her way out to her car and back to her dorm.

Back to Gajeel;

The room was pitch black and completely quiet aside from the faint sound of snoring. Gajeel sat up in the darkness waiting for his eyes to adjust to the lack of light. Loke and Gray were still passed out, recovering from their prior night of drinking. Grabbing his phone off of the desk his face turned into a scowl as he saw that there was still no text from Levy. Finding her in his recent contacts he hit the green button waiting on the phone to dial out her number. Levy saw her phone light up with her best friends face, _Crap!_ "Hello?" her voice came into Gajeel's eager ear. "Oi Shrimp! Are you okay? Did you make it home?"

"Yeah, sorry! I totally spaced and kind of got… caught up in a book," She half lied.

"Okay glad you're safe and home. Text ya later shrimp," Gajeel said wanting her back in his bed.

"Yeah of course. Bye metal head," Levy said ending the call. Setting his phone down Gajeel set his phone on his desk turning to see Gray awake. "Who was that? Your lover?" Gray said making smooching noises towards his friend. Gajeel threw a pillow at his friend's face. "She's not my lover."

Catching the pillow, Gray made a serious face and threw the pillow back, "You know that if you keep living in denial, and don't tell her how you feel she's going to be gone forever. And you will be forever in the friend zone."

Letting the pillow fall on the bed Gajeel knew his friend was right, "I'm not living in denial. Since when did you become a shrink? I thought your only job was a stripper." Gajeel took his pillow form the bed and covered his head, ending the subject before he became even more frustrated.

Gray watched his friend roll on his side wondering how he could ignore his own feelings.

 _Gajeel was lying on his back as a body sat on his middle trailing kisses from his jaw to his collarbone. He could feel himself getting harder as the soft lips began to suck and nibble on his neck. Hands traveled over his abs making their way slowly to the belt on his pants. He kissed her collarbone letting one hand run through blue hair as the other cupped her round ass. She moaned his name into his ear as her hands successfully undid his pants and began to pull them down. Gajeel's hand moved from her ass to her thong, finding the lace band to slide them off. Once his pants were off the bluenette removed his boxers, adjusting a bit she lowered herself down. As he entered her she let out a soft gasp feeling the sheer size that was now inside of her. Enjoying the sensation, the bluenette began to rock her hips riding the man underneath her. As Gajeel felt her increase her pace he brought her face to his, meeting her lips with his own, he sucked on her lower lip until it was swollen. She moaned into his mouth as he felt her tighten a bit around him. Wrapping his arm around her he switched their positions laying her on her back. Gajeel grabbed her inner thigh with his hand, finding the sensitive spots with his fingers. She moaned lightly bringing his face to hers for another lustful kiss. He quickened his pace and she began to tighten around him, just as they were about to find their release the bluenette under Gajeel was replaced with darkness. He became confused as he began to hear a loud alarm sounding._

Waking up in a cold sweat Gajeel saw flashing and the alarm from his dream came to life. Gray and Loke were getting out of their beds as Gajeel finally became coherent of the room around him. "Hey asshole the fire alarm is going off. Grab your cat and let's go," Loke shouted at the brute. Making sure to grab Lily the three boys made their way out of the dorm and to the meeting spot on the lawn.

An older man was standing in front of the gathered students with a megaphone, "Alright everyone it was just a false alarm! Looks like we have some pranksters on the third floor that thought it would be funny to wake everyone up! After the fire department arrives and clears the building you all can go back to bed!"

 **A/N: Well there you go! Some smutty shenanigans and the next few chapters will be up soon! Make sure to review! Also, this is an AU so I figured I would rearrange some of the ways the characters are linked. Muahahaha! Thanks for reading and if you are on winter break like I am, enjoy your break!**


	5. Oblivious

About a month had gone by since Levy started dating Droy. Gajeel followed his quarterly schedule for the fall and they were a week away from their finals. The days seemed to have run together. Juvia and Gajeel had made a weekly study date to cram for their weekly philosophy tests. Although they had grown close the raven-haired man knew about Juvia secretly dating his best friend. Loke finally asked out the blonde girl from his media class after days of working on a project together.

 **Flash Back** ****

Loke sat outside his media journalism class waiting for the one prior to end. The blonde girl stood across from him as they stayed in an awkward silence. "Hey so did you get your grade back on that paper we turned in last week?"

Loke turned his head up to meet beautiful chocolate eyes. "Oh yeah, I got an 82%," he said switching his gaze to the floor as he spoke, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well that's okay… I thought I was going to sound dumb," the blonde said with a small smile on her face.

"What did you get then Blondie?" Loke asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"I got an 89%. This professor makes me feel so stupid, I know I'm a good writer." She said talking with her hands, making expressions. Loke met her gaze again with a grin. "Well maybe we can help each other with our papers. We have that big story interview coming up and maybe we could partner up for the interviews. Ya know like divide and conquer?" he asked.

The blonde pondered the thought for a second, bringing her hand out for Loke to shake. "Sounds good partner!" she said with a smile. The orange haired man grabbed her hand and kissed it while kneeling down. The blonde blushed bright red, taking her hand quickly away. "I'm Lucy by the way. You want to sit together?" she asked.

"Sure thing beautiful" he nodded trying to seem cool.

 **End Flash Back** ****

Gajeel sat on his bed finishing homework as Lily purred on his lap. Loke had the blonde girl over again, and was sitting close while the two worked on their story. Every now and then they would laugh at something the interviewee said. " **Shrimp** " lit up on Gajeel's phone for the fifth time in a row. _Gods that girl needs to learn how to write one simple text_ the brute thought to himself.

 **Shrimp: Hey Gajeel!**

 **Shrimp: I was thinking about coming up this weekend**

 **Shrimp: Is that okay?**

 **Shrimp: I have something to tell you!**

Gajeel read the texts as a smile crept onto his face. His heart picked up pace as he typed.

 **Gajeel: Sure Shrimp. Couldn't you have just called me?**

 **Shrimp: No. I have to tell you in person!**

 **Gajeel: Ok. Well you can come tomorrow if you want? Wednesday we are off for thanksgiving and well you could come home with the guys and me since you have to pass through Magnolia anyways.**

 **Shrimp: Ok! I forgot thanksgiving was this week! I should be there by late morning.**

 **Gajeel: See you tomorrow.**

Gajeel eventually let his phone go, a stupid grin fell over his face from the thought of Levy visiting again. It had been a few weeks since the two had even talked, both being so busy with their studies. Lucy was the first to notice Gajeel's face, the man somewhat terrified her but she thought he had to be good deep down for Loke to be his friend. She nudged Loke who looked up to see his friend's grin. The orange haired boy wiggled his eyebrows at the blonde who wiggled hers in response. Gajeel's grin turned into a frown as he glared at the giggling girl. "She must be really special to make a guy like you smile Gajeel. Come to think of it, that's the only time I see you smile," the blonde thought out loud. Gajeel rolled his eyes, scowling deeper. "She's nobody, just a friend. None of your damn business anyways Blondie," the brute replied with arms crossed as he made his way to the door. "I'm going for a walk," he said somewhat slamming the door behind him.

"Was it something I said?" Lucy asked the orange haired man, becoming confused. Loke shook his head. "Gajeel just has a really big soft spot for Levy. They both went to high school with Gray and me. Basically they became best friends when she showed up our freshman year. They were inseparable until now," he explained, Lucy catching on quickly.

"And Gajeel loves her?"

"Yep," Loke nodded. Lucy brought a hand to her face, "But let me guess, she doesn't realize and he won't say anything?"

Loke nodded his head again. "You guessed it," he replied shrugging. Lucy thought about how hard it would be for Gajeel to be around the woman he loved, and not say anything to the girl. "Do you think he will ever tell her?" she asked. "Nah, it's hard for him to verbally express his feelings. He's not a smooth talker like me!" he said wiggling his brows, a smug expression on his face. Lucy laughed as she gathered her things. "I have to go, see you later 'smooth talker'," the blonde said putting air quotes around her words and walking out the door. Loke slumped back onto his bed letting out a long sigh.

Gajeel walked back to his dorm thinking about the holidays. His mind wandered to the twelve days of Christmas that Levy had come up with to get him out of his holiday slump; it had soon turned into a tradition between the two.

 **Flash Back** ****

"Gajeel where are we going? I told my parents that I was spending the night at your house, not going to some place miles away!" the bluenette exclaimed as she looked at the long road in front of them. Impatience was written all over her face.

"Chill out shorty, we are literally almost there. What those two sticklers don't know won't kill them," the young rebel said pulling up to buildings covered in Christmas lights and snow. Levy's hazel eyes widened at the sight, a wide smile spread across her face.

"Oh my! AAAHH! Leavenworth? Are you serious?!" her eyes took in the Bavarian styled village houses that lined the street. Each one was decked out in Christmas decorations.

"This is like a Christmas Fairytale!" the petite girl was now pulling her best friend out of his car.

"So you like present numbers seven through nine?" Gajeel asked the girl standing next to him. Levy vigorously nodded her head and squealed in excitement before running towards the crowded shops. Gajeel followed, smelling the food that people were carrying out. Before he reached the shop Levy had gone to, the blue haired girl was already off to another one. Once he finally caught up to her in a chocolate shop he saw her staring at the variety of chocolates and sweet treats. A frown came over her face. "I wish I had my money with me, I totally spent all of mine on your presents," she said practically drooling.

"Presents seven through nine remember? Coming here was surprise number seven, you still have two more plus dinner and another surprise," The raven-haired boy spoke to the bluenette next to him. Levy's smile grew wide as she pointed to a few different chocolates. Gajeel exchanged his cash for the sweets; Levy took them from the cashier.

"Thank you!" Levy said to her best friend. Gajeel simply nodded his head. They strolled along the shops until they made it to the restaurant Gajeel had made reservations at. The warmth of the restaurant cut the cold from the winter night.

After they ate and left, Gajeel pulled Levy to a giant pine tree decked out in Christmas lights, while carolers sang at the base of the tree. They began the song "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas". Gajeel was humming along while Levy held onto him tightly, singing with the angelic sounding carolers, her voice sounding just as melodic and pure. Not knowing the crowd had begun to stare at Levy whom had her eyes closed swinging in beat with the carolers. As they finished singing, the crowd applauded the singers and an oblivious Levy.

After the carols Gajeel and Levy made their way back to the car with smiles on their faces. Levy dug into her chocolates as they made their way back to Gajeel's house. Gajeel watched the girl wishing he could tell her how he felt.

 **End Flash Back** ****

Remembering the thoughts he had for her that night, Gajeel realized how much he truly did care for her. _Maybe this Christmas will be the time I tell her, hopefully she will feel the same… Now I just need to get through thanksgiving and finals_ he thought to himself finally reaching his dorm.


	6. Disaster

**A/N: Okay so earlier I posted a chapter and well let me tell ya, that was interesting because for some reason it was written in code when I posted the chapter. However that is now fixed and I am posting another chapter. Yes, two chapters in one day. Please review because I feel like I'm boring y'all and it kinda makes me sad. Also shit is about to get real in my next few chapters. Some fun holiday stuff but some chapters get kinda dark…sorry if that isn't what you all want but meh, it's based off of true events. Thanks for the follows and likes and whatnot. (I know thanksgiving was a while ago but it's the time line… sorry if it offends. And there is abuse in this chapter and an original character)**

 **Don't own anything except the ideas within the plot*****

 **Enjoy!~**

As Gajeel awaited Levy's arrival he occupied his time by finishing the homework he had for thanksgiving break. Loke had his blonde babe with him as she was staying with him over break. Gray decided to have Juvia over as well so they could carpool together.

"So when will your boo-thang get here?" Loke asked as Lucy slugged him in the arm. Gajeel glared at the orange haired boy, "Not my, whatever the fuck you said. Levy will be here any minute."

Levy made her way to Gajeel's dorm, pulling out her cellphone and sending a quick text to let him know she arrived. The raven-haired man met her at the door. He instantly smelled something different about the girl.

Gray and Loke rushed over to the petite bluenette, "hey Levy!" the two chimed together. Levy noticed the dark blue haired girl and remembered her from high school. However, she didn't recognize the blonde next to Loke's bed. "Hi guys, hello Juvia," Levy waved at everyone. Lucy made her way over to Levy and hugged her. "I've heard so much about you! My name is Lucy," she said releasing the petite girl. Loke put an arm around his girlfriend, "You two are totally gonna hit it off."

Gajeel grunted, grabbing his bags and Lily. "C'mon Shrimp. We all better head out if we're going to do friendsgiving at my house."

The group made their way to their cars, leaving Gajeel and Levy to ride together. The brute glared at his friends as he wondered what they were up to. Levy made Lily comfortable on her lap as they made their way home.

After a couple of hours in the car the six of them piled out of their cars, making their way into Gajeel's house. His house was decorated for the holidays; his maid Elizabeth had adorned the house with pumpkins and some cornstalks. Levy was the first to walk in, greeting the maid who took her bags. "Hi Elizabeth," the bluenette said hugging the woman. "You've really outdone yourself this year. The house smells amazing, do you need help with dinner?" she asked as the others came in and put their eyes down.

"Oh no dear. Thank you, I can cook a dinner just fine. You're such a sweet girl, my Gajeel is so lucky to have you," the old woman said smiling as she headed back towards the kitchen.

As Elizabeth made a finishing touches on the turkey dinner Gajeel and the others set the table. "Thanks granny for making us all dinner," the tall brute said while giving old woman a peck on the head. "You just make sure you keep that girl over there. You hurt her or miss your chance and I'll skin you alive," Elizabeth bore her old blue eyes into Gajeel's crimson, sending a chill down his spine.

"Alright dinner is served," the plump woman said, setting the plate of turkey down on the table. The group settled into a light chatter as everyone dished up their plates.

"Um attention everyone," Loke spoke up, clearing his throat, "So we have a tradition, and since we have some new comers, welcome to friendsgiving. Before we dig in we say what we're all thankful for. I will go first. I'm thankful for my friends, family, you granny for cooking, my beautiful blonde babe, and of course my good looks," Loke said looking to Gray next to him.

"I'm thankful for my friends, family, food, Juvia, snow, and did I say food?" he quickly said while the group snickered.

"Juvia is thankful for friends and food, and Gray," she said squeezing his hand under the table. Lucy went next thanking Elizabeth for the food. "I'm also thankful that I got to meet you guys. My house is just me and my dad, so having all of you guys makes me feel like I'm part of a family finally," the blonde smiled as her eyes became watery.

"I'm thankful for everyone. You guys basically are my family as well. I'm also thankful for Lily and you Elizabeth for always letting into your home and treating me like your own. And I'm thankful for metal head over here." Levy said as she looked towards Gajeel.

Granny smiled, "I'm thankful for all of you kids keeping me young, as well as my health. Also, my Gajeel who wouldn't be here if it weren't for his dear parents whom I would also like to thank. May they rest in peace."

Gajeel looked off into the living room as a scowl covered his face. "Yeah I'm thankful for all that gushy stuff and Lily." Gajeel said receiving a light smack to the back of the head. The group laughed as they dug into their dinner. Gajeel rubbed his head while his granny glared at him.

While everyone cleared their plates, Gajeel took a seat next to Levy who was lost in a small novel. "Did you enjoy your dinner Shrimp?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Levy smiled, still absorbed in her book. "I feel like you've been avoiding talking to me Shrimp" Levy tried to stuff her nose further into her book. "Am not…" she mumbled. "You hardly talked on the way over here… never mind. Are you going to your parents' house tomorrow?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"For only a couple of hours, you can come if you'd like," she replied to the book. Gajeel took the novel and held it away from her. "Alright I will come with if you get your eyes off the book for five seconds. Gee Hee," he held it high so she couldn't reach. The gang walked over to break up the teasing. "Hey man is it okay if we crash here tonight?" Loke asked. Gajeel gave the book back to a pouting Levy. "Yeah just be out of here early, and don't make a mess. The spare rooms are upstairs, just don't go into the one at the end of the hall," he said to the group. "Well then we're gonna go unpack then we'll be back down in a few," Gray said leading the other three. Gajeel sat up from the couch and made his way to his own room.

Looking at the picture that sat on his dresser he took in a deep breath, then letting it out in a long sigh. Levy noticed her best friend had left the couch and followed his lead to his bedroom. Upon entering she saw the raven-haired man standing with a frame in his hand. His other free hand came up to his face. "Gajeel?" the bluenette said slightly knocking on the doorframe. The brute wiped his face with the back of his hand. "Yeah come in…"

"I know the holidays are hard for you, they would be really proud," Levy said coming up to stand next to her best friend. The brute nodded, setting the picture back down on his desk. "I really don't feel like hanging out with the others tonight…" he said moving to his bed. Levy sighed, feeling a pang of sadness for her best friend. "We can stay in your room tonight," she sat at the end of the bed.

"You still want to share a room? Even though you have a boyfriend?" Gajeel shot a glance at Levy. She winced, "How did you know?"

Gajeel chuckled. "You smell different, haven't talked to me basically all night, and your phone has been lighting up like the fourth of July," he said putting an arm over his face.

"I was going to tell you I just didn't want to make things awkward," she mumbled, looking down at her hands.

"Whatever makes you happy Shrimp," he put both arms over his face. "I'm still your best friend Levy. Nothing changes that."

Levy moved over and hugged her best friend while Gajeel allowed his own arms to wrap around the love of his life. "I'm gonna take the floor tonight. Sleep tight Shrimp," he said grabbing his pillow and blankets. Levy made herself comfy on his bed. "Goodnight metal head."

Levy woke up shortly after everyone left for their families' thanksgivings. After getting dressed she made her way into the kitchen where she found Elizabeth. The old woman was making stuffed French toast as she hummed along to music.

"Good morning Levy. Did you sleep alright dear?" the old woman asked as Levy took a seat on a barstool. "Morning. I slept alright, Gajeel's another story but you know how he gets around the holidays," Levy sighed as she saw granny nodding. "Can I ask you something Elizabeth?"

"Anything dear" the old woman said as she finished up the breakfast. Levy sighed, "Does Gajeel love me? And I don't mean in a friendly way either."

Elizabeth stopped for a second, deciding on what words to say. "That's a question you should ask him. But yes I do, you know he used to be so upset all the time. Even with the boys being his friends he never truly opened up to them or had them over. Until that night you showed up at the front door, no one else had been over. I watched something truly change in him after that night. Regardless you are very special to him. You should give him a chance." Levy sat quietly in the barstool mulling over what the old woman told her. Finally deciding to speak, "thank you for telling me that."

"For telling you what Shrimp?" Gajeel asked taking a seat next to the bluenette.

She smiled at him, "for telling me the recipe to her famous stuffed French toast." Elizabeth set their breakfast in front of them. The two ate in silence before heading to Levy's parents' house.

Levy sighed as they got out of the car, dreading the fact that they were there. Approaching the door, Levy's mom met them before they could step inside the house. Her mom brought her daughter into a hug, "I've missed you so much, I'm glad you could join us Gajeel" she gave a side hug to the towering brute. The three walked into the house, Levy noticed her dad sat in the living room with a glass of whiskey already in his hand. "Hi nice to see you. Mom should have things ready in a few minutes," her dad nodded to the two. Like a robot her mom replied, "Of course dear." and returned to the kitchen. Not wanting to speak to her dad the two kids followed suit into the kitchen after Levy's mom. Gajeel grabbed china plates from the cupboard and set the table. Levy's mom finished up the dinner as Levy prepared drinks for everyone. "So how's school?" her mom asked.

"School is fine, how's dad?" Levy shot back. "As wonderful as always, he does so much for us," her mom gave a fake smile. As if on cue, her dad walked in with an empty drink in his hand. He reached for a bottle and poured himself more of the amber liquid. Gajeel took a seat at the table so he was between Levy and her father. Everyone followed to the table as Levy's mom placed the last of the food down. "Alright everyone dig in," she gestured towards the food while taking a seat. Levy placed a small amount on her plate, still full from breakfast.

"Deciding to eat less I see. You could stand to lose the weight. Don't want that freshman fifteen to catch up with you. You're not gonna stay small forever," her dad somewhat slurred. Gajeel clenched his jaw. Levy and her mother ate their meals in silence. Once everyone had finished they gathered in the kitchen as Levy washed dishes.

"You wash dishes like a two year old," her dad said inching closer to the bluenette.

"I do not," she mumbled back. Her father slammed his drink down on the counter. "Don't talk back to me young lady!"

Levy could hear Gajeel grind his teeth in anger. "Huh?! You gonna say something?" her father inched his face next to her wreaking of alcohol. Levy let a tear escape her eye. "No," she mumbled again. Her dad snapped. In one swift motion he grabbed Levy by the throat slamming her into the fridge. Levy burst into tears as she sank into the ground.

"What you gonna cry like a little baby bitch?!" he shouted at her waiting for the petite girl to get back up. Her mom began to sob as a the man kicked his daughter who lay on the floor and stormed off. Slamming the door he left in his drunken rage. Levy rubbed at her neck as tears streamed down her eyes. Gajeel lost it. "We're leaving. Now. Thank you for dinner. I have no idea what you see in him. Beating up his own daughter!" he shouted trying to contain himself. Quickly he brought Levy out of the house and into the car. Levy was in shock the entire way back to his house, her hand never leaving her throat.

Once they reached the house, Levy made a b-line for the bedroom. Luckily everyone was still with their own families. Safely in Gajeel's room she dropped to the floor, allowing the loud sobs she had held in to fall out of her throat. Her side began to burn and she sobbed more knowing there would be a bruise there in the morning. Gajeel made his way to his room as he heard the sobs become louder. As he opened the door he found Levy curled into a ball, clutching her side as tears poured out of her eyes. Scooping the girl up he sat down on his bed as he held her. Levy situated herself in his lap as she continued to cry. "Why… Cant. He. Leave. Me. Alone," she hiccupped between sobs. Gajeel stroked her hair and kissed her head. "I don't know Lev. You don't ever deserve that," he said softly to the girl in his arms. "But he's my dad. If I do anything then my mom gets the brunt force," she whispered into his chest. "I know, you are the strongest girl I know Shrimp, and you can stay here over winter break," he said softly kissing the girl's forehead. After a short time the bluenette fell asleep. Gajeel sat with his best friend in his arms, as his eyes traveled down he could see the redness on her neck begin to change color to bruise. A wave of sadness came over him as he watched how peaceful she looked despite the awful events that he had watched transpire.

 **A/N: So there you have it, chapter 6. It's a bit dark, so sorry about that. I will have more chapters up later maybe a couple this week and the next. I'm going to be posting the first chapter of my next story within the next few days so feel free to check it out. Please review! Thanks for reading! If someone could tell me how to put lines into my chapters that would be awesome also cause I need them! Thanks! ^_^**


	7. Decisions

**A/N: Okay so here is another chapter. Levy makes some decisions that may end up causing her more trouble than she anticipated. I hated using Droy as her boyfriend, however it is an alternate universe so who else to use? Lol besides maybe Jet, but Droy is fairly good looking until the later episodes. Plus he seems to be the one who is most affected with emotional things. Thank you guys for the follows and favorites. The first chapter to my next story should be up tomorrow. But it's kinda dark. Also the next few chapters will be A LOT darker. Don't worry though this story has a happy ending! ^_^**

The week before the dreaded Finals week quickly approached the group of friends. Lucy and Loke studied every night together in preparation for their final. Gajeel sat at his desk as he listened to the couple flirt, thinking about the fact that Levy now had a boyfriend making him almost delirious with jealousy. He made an audible groan as the couple sat on Loke's bed kissing and happy.

 _Probably didn't have a chance anyways. Hmph. I don't even care what am I worried about?_ The brute thought to himself as he ignored his studies.

Levy's POV:

The ride back from MU wasn't too bad, the young bluenette was glad for thanksgiving break to be over. The bruising on her side still stung as she sat in her room considering the thing she felt was necessary to do before she could focus on her studies. Finals were only a week away; the bluenette couldn't believe the quarter was already at its end. However she couldn't think about the papers she had to finish or the major test she still hadn't studied for. Taking out her phone she found her boyfriend's number.

 **Levy: Hey Droy…**

 **Droy: Hey pretty lady, what's up?**

Levy cringed at his compliment, contemplating the words to use she began to type.

 **Levy: I was wondering if we could meet up at the coffee place…**

 **Droy: Yeah of course. See you there in a few!**

The petite bluenette made her way to her closet to find the black headband Gajeel had bought her. _If I leave now I will have enough time to get there before him_ she thought to herself, grabbing her keys and locking her door.

As she arrived at the coffee shop she searched the place to see if Droy had arrived yet, ruling that he hadn't, she made her way inside. Grabbing her usual vanilla hazelnut latte she took a seat at a small table and sipped on her coffee. As she sipped, she saw his familiar face enter the shop. Droy instantly saw the bluenette and his smile widened on his tan face. "Hey, how was your break? You hardly text me," his dark eyes bore into Levy's; a concerned look fell over his face. Levy met his dark eyes. "It was good," she sipped her drink. "Well that's good. So, I was thinking that for Christmas and winter break you could come with me to my house and meet my parents. My family would totally love you, they're dying to meet you," his eyes lit up. The petite woman smiled at the dark haired man across from her. "Actually Droy, I was going to stay with my friends over winter break. I think that we should end this. I have to focus on my studies and yeah…"

Droy's smile turned into a frown and the light vanished from his eyes. A chill ran down Levy's arms. Getting up from his seat he slammed his fists down onto the table, causing Levy to jump. "You can't break up with me! I'm the best thing for you. Whatever you stupid bitch. You were a slut anyways. You better watch your back, you'll regret leaving me," he said leaving the table and the shaking girl in the coffee shop. Levy was met by concerned glances by the people sitting in the shop, seeing the terror that was left on her face.

Once she was back in her dorm, she went to her reading nook and cracked a book open. Droy's words whirled in her head. The bruise on her side seemed to flare up. _Maybe I am useless… what did I do to deserve this?_ She thought as she dove deeper into the world the book provided her, allowing her to escape just for a small while.

Levy awoke the next day to ten missed messages from Droy. She scrolled through reading each one as tears formed from the hurtful things she read in the texts. The words _slut, bitch,_ and _tease_ rang through her ears. One of the messages struck a cord, her mind wanting her eyes to deceive her as she read it over and over.

"Your parents shouldn't have ever had you. They would've been better off without you, probably everyone else as well… You're such a waste."

Levy ended up skipping every class the week before finals as every night an onslaught of texts and calls filled her senses. One after the other telling the girl how worthless she was.

She had finally reached the end of her finals, packing her clothes and belongings, hoping that the escape of winter break would ease her mind.

Gajeel's POV:

Once he felt he had done enough studying he found his phone and sent a quick text to his best friend.

 **Gajeel: Hey Shrimp, hope your week is going better than mine. My last final is tomorrow so we can head out then.**

 **Shrimp: Sounds good. See you tomorrow.**

The raven-haired man grabbed his bags from the car as Levy helped take them into Gajeel's home. The house was decorated with white Christmas lights covering every inch of the roof and windows. Wreaths and greenery adorned the door and pillars outside, giving the house a sophisticated Christmas look. Elizabeth had outdone herself once again for the holidays. The inside of the home looked like Christmas had thrown up. Nontraditional Santa's sat on every perch they could. To the right was the living room where the fireplace was crackling as a garland with blue and silver ornaments ran along the white mantle. Silver snowflakes hung above every window downstairs. Elizabeth had placed a variety of sweets on the kitchen bar. Levy's eyes sparkled as they ran across the staircase that had a garland matching the mantle that ran around its railing. On either side of each step sat flickering LED candles.

Gajeel walked in, shutting the door, "Holy shit Granny you outdid yourself this year!" he shouted as the old silver-haired woman gave him a smack on the head. "Language boy!" she shouted back. Levy giggled as Gajeel rubbed his head. "It looks amazing Elizabeth. You always manage to make everything look amazing, but where's the tree?" Levy inquired with a smile. Elizabeth returned the smile, "The two of you can go pick one out and then decorate it all tomorrow. Also, I have prepared your room upstairs miss Levy."

The bluenette gleamed with gratitude towards the old woman and thanked her before heading upstairs with her things. Once in the room she noticed that Granny had put up a small tree adorned with orange tinsel and white ornaments that resembled a variety of sweets. A small present box sat on the desk for Levy with a note attached.

Levy Dear,

You are a strong and beautiful woman. Stay strong and remember your worth. Gajeel and I love you and care about you deeply. Merry Christmas.

Love, Granny.

Levy opened the box to find a pair of book shaped earrings. Putting them in her ears the bluenette smiled in the mirror and made her way back downstairs to Gajeel's room.

Gajeel walked into his room and greeted Lily who he'd been away from the past couple of weeks. The black cat immediately began to purr and meow, happy to his owner home. Granny had put a black Christmas tree in the brute's room and had red tinsel with silver dragon ornaments adorning it. He found a note stuffed into the fake branches.

Gajeel,

If you don't tell that woman that you love her, I will do so for you. I want

Grandchildren before I'm dead. You need to tell her you feelings. Merry Christmas, and remember if you don't tell her I'll skin you alive.

Love, Granny.

Gajeel face-palmed and set the note on his dresser. Levy appeared in the door way as he made his way to unpack all of his things. "Gajeel look what Elizabeth got for me. Isn't she the sweetest?" she said showing him her ears. "Yeah she's sweet alright," he retorted eyeing the note he had received. "Well I just wanted to show you… If you didn't have anything planned for tonight, I will be in my room doing what I do best. Later Gajeel" she voiced before leaving.

As Levy cracked open a book her phone chimed. Glancing at the screen, she saw a picture of her and Gajeel packing his car at his university. Text appeared on her screen suddenly replacing the photo.

 **Droy: A new boyfriend already? I knew you were a slut. I hope he breaks your pathetic heart. Then you'll come running back to me. Worthless Bitch.**

Hot tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she threw her phone across the room. Grabbing a soft blanket she pulled it over her head. Sleep soon encompassed the girl as her phone chimed well into the night.


	8. Love

**A/N: Okay another chapter… I should warn you guys not to expect so many updates after the next two weeks due to the fact that I am on break right now. Anyways, thanks to those who reviewed. I know things kind of settled for the worst for poor Levy; things don't get any easier for her either. I think I need to make it known again that this is an AU and based on true events from my life. Also, a slight disclaimer, there is a part that talks about suicide and let me tell you all that I am in no way making fun of suicide but I take a lot of woman studies classes (and have had personal experience with a stalker) and they do it as a "take me back" tactic. Anywhoo it's still my first fic so bare with me! Also if you guys know how to make those little line things for breaks in a story please tell me! I need them. For now, no more flashbacks, sorry if they got confusing in the previous chapters! Tell me what you guys think of my original character, I modeled her after my own caretaker I used to have. Replies to reviews are at the bottom.**

 **Don't own wish I did blah blah, Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Ideas are mine characters aren't (except Elizabeth)*****

 **Enjoy~**

 **[0][0][0]**

"I like this one Gajeel," Levy pointed to a twelve foot spruce tree.

"That thing wont even fit through the door," he sighed as he made is way over to a smaller tree about the same height as him. "What about this one Shrimp?"

"I suppose that one will do," she huffed as Gajeel cut away at the tree. Once cut, they carried the tree to their car and made sure to secure it to the top. A bit of sweat had gathered on Gajeel's studded brow, thankful for the crisp winter air that surrounded him. Levy leaned against the car, glad to finally be done carrying the tree. The brute gave a slight smile to the petite girl and reached into his pocket, pulling out a present box, and handing it to Levy.

"What's that for?" she asked taking the box and opening it.

"Twelve days of Christmas, gift number one," he said as Levy revealed a book shaped ornament that opened up to a picture of the two friends. Her eyes lit up with delight at the thoughtful gift. "Thank you… I got something for you too, but it's back at the house," she said after giving the brute a quick hug. A hint of a blush came across Gajeel's face as he looked away. "It was nothing…we should get back to the house then," he said as nonchalantly as possible before getting into the car to head home.

"Okay Shrimp what's my gift?" the raven-haired brute sat on the couch admiring Levy decorate the tree, adding the new ornament to the collection. She smiled at the brute, "Hold on, let me go get it," she said before bounding quickly up the stairs to her room to grab the black box. She returned to the couch where an impatient Gajeel sat.

"Close your eyes!" she commanded. Gajeel closed his eyes and held out his hands as Levy placed the box into his palms. Opening his eyes, he grabbed the red bow from the box to open the top. A three-slot picture frame rested in the red tissue paper. A black metal dragon with gleaming red eyes that were similar to Gajeel's held the frame together. The first picture was of his parents and his younger self during Christmas. The second was of Levy, Granny, and Gajeel from the past year before college, and the last picture was of the two best friends when they first met. Gajeel hadn't responded causing Levy to become slightly nervous. "Do you like it?" she asked as the brute set the frame back into the box. "You don't like it do you… I knew it-" the bluenette was cut off as Gajeel lifted her off the ground in a tight embrace. "I love it Shrimp, thank you," he said as he set his best friend back down. A puzzled look came across Gajeel's face, "Where did you get the picture of them? I thought Granny kept them all in storage…"

"I told her what I was doing and she made a copy for me to put in the frame," she shrugged while giving him a smile. "You really like it?"

"Yes Shrimp. I love it, the dragon is pretty kick ass too," he reassured her. There moment was interrupted when Levy's phone chimed on the table, a picture of Gajeel's house appeared on the screen. Gajeel peered at the phone; a scowl overcame his previous happy expression. Levy quickly grabbed at her phone, too late to undo what Gajeel just witnessed.

"Isn't that my house? Why the fuck is your boyfriend sending me a picture of my house?" he asked incredulously. A pained look washed over Levy's bubbly face. "I don't know… and he's not my boyfriend anymore…" she trailed off as Gajeel grabbed the phone from Levy's grasp and skimmed through her messages. His studded brows furrowed deeper as he read text after agonizing text. "Is this seriously what that asshole has been sending you?! I'm gonna fucking kill 'em," he practically roared from anger, slamming a fist onto the couch. Levy looked dismal despite the smile she gave her best friend. "I'm fine. He's just mad cause I broke up with him," she said as she place a hand on Gajeel's arm and took back her cellphone. Trying her best to give him a reassuring smile, she shut the phone off.

"Levy you've gotta do something about this creep. Or I will," his crimson eyes filled with fire. Levy felt her temper flare. "And I said I'm fine. He's all talk and hasn't done anything so don't worry about it. Honestly," she said waving her hands in exasperation.

Concern replaced the anger in Gajeel's eyes, letting out a sigh, "If he sends you anything else we are getting the police involved. If that fuck touches so much as a hair on your head, I'll punch his face in." Gajeel closed the curtains to the front windows, shaking his head. Noticing how much she had angered her best friend Levy felt a pang of guilt sit like a rock in her stomach. Closing in on the few feet that stood between them she wrapped her arms around the brute, nuzzling her face into his lower back. _I'm sorry…_ ran through her head. Gajeel sighed at the petite woman's gesture, heat filling his body. _Dammit Shrimp_.

[0][0][0]

A few days had passed as everyone settled into their respective homes. Each day Levy made certain to keep her phone either close or off, not wanting to upset the brute. Each night she received the expected onslaught of texts from Droy, slowly escalating from words of hate to suicidal pleas, wanting Levy to take him back. The petite bluenette tried her best to ignore the texts. She drifted in and out of sleep when her alarm finally sounded, the sound of thundering footsteps waking her out of sleep's daze.

"C'mon Shrimp! Wake up! We have to go if we want to catch the fresh slopes!" he said entering her room. "Gajeel. It. Is. 5:30 in the morning," she groaned as she pulled the blanket over her head. _Five more minutes_ "Oh no yeh don't! " he said grabbing her exposed arm and pulling her out of bed. A basically naked bluenette shrieked now entirely awake. Gajeel's face turned a deep shade of red.

"Get out!" Levy yelled making an attempt to cover exposed breasts and turning an equal shade of red. Stammering, the raven-haired man ran out for the room and down to this car to wait for the now infuriated and fully embarrassed girl.

Levy put on her long johns, turtleneck, grey snowboard pants, and yellow knit headband. Still fully embarrassed and slightly heated she grabbed her wallet and coat as she made her way downstairs. _Stupid metal head! I can't believe him. Ugh!_ She grumbled as she made her way towards the black SUV.

 _I'm such a dumbass…_ the raven-haired man mentally kicked himself. Images of Levy's naked body filled his mind's eye. His thoughts were quickly interrupted as he heard the passenger door slam shut. Levy huffed. Gajeel could hardly confront the girl sitting next to him. _Shit._ He thought as they made their way to Gray's house a few miles away. Before they entered Gray's driveway Gajeel attempted to break the silence. "Sorry… Didn't know you would be sleeping naked…" awkward silence ensured. After a few minutes Levy punched Gajeel's bicep. "You idiot. You could've knocked," she said crossing her arms. Gajeel smirked. "Gee Hee Hee… and you could've worn a shirt Shrimp."

This brought a deep glare from the petite bluenette next to him. He could almost feel the holes burning in his skull as he pulled up into his friend's driveway.

Once everyone was piled into the SUV Gajeel began the hour-long drive to the ski resort. Aside from Levy the others were snoring away, fast asleep from the motion of the car. "I guess I forgive you for barging into my room, stupid metal head," Levy said to Gajeel relinquishing her burning gaze from the side of his face. The brute grunted in response.

Breaking the comfortable silence, Gajeel pulled into a parking space close to the lodge. "Alright losers. Get out. We're here," he commanded to the sleepy passengers. They quickly gathered their skis and boards as they made their way up to the lift.

"So Lucy, have you been skiing long?" Levy asked the angelic looking blonde as they were carried to the top of the mountain. "Yeah I've been skiing for a few years," the blonde said adjusting her poles. Juvia looked hesitant as they hopped off the lift. The busty bluenette only having two years experience on her skis was slightly wobbly. The guys got off and made their way over to the girls.

"Are you ready to eat my powder?" Loke shouted a few feet away. Levy responded with a laugh. "I can board circles around you carrot top!" she shouted back. "We'll see about that!" Loke began his descent down the slope to the jumps. The rest of the gang followed suit making their way to the giant moguls that sat under the lift. Gray was the first to reach the jumps, keeping his speed up as he launched off the first jump. Grabbing his board mid air, he landed firmly on the ground. Levy followed, getting air and spinning in a 180, landing next to Gray. She gave a wicked smile comparable to Gajeel's. A group of guys on the lift shouted and whistled at the bluenette. Levy waved at the group above her. The others made jumps and tricks as they made their way to the second lodge on the backside. Lucy and Loke ran inside the lodge to drop off the supply bags filled with snacks and drinks. Juvia grabbed her phone and took a few pictures of herself and the group.

After a few hours on the slopes they met back at the backside lodge. Loke and Lucy secured a table that sat next to a window overlooking the rest of the mountain. "This is beautiful!" she exclaimed putting a hand to her face. "Not as beautiful as you babe," Loke said kissing the blonde on the lips. Gajeel made a gagging noise as he mocked the couple. "Don't be jealous metal face," Loke chastised. Levy giggled as Gajeel punched the orange haired boy from the remark. The rest of the day was spent on the slopes until everyone's muscles ached. Levy let out a sigh of relief once they were back at the car. Juvia and Lucy mimicked the sigh, feeling like their legs were Jell-O. Before the sun had set, Gajeel allowed Levy to drive the SUV, his own legs too sore to drive. He chuckled at the sight as she drove, barely able to see over the steering wheel. Her cheeks still had a pink flush from the cold. After a short while they dropped everyone off and made their way back to Gajeel's house.

Levy was entirely exhausted, as Gajeel began taking the boards and gear inside, her phone chimed with a call from an unknown number. "Hello?" she answered. "Did you enjoy your day in the snow?" the voice said. A chill ran down Levy's spine chilling her to the bone. "The snow sure would be an awful place for someone to get lost, and perhaps freeze to death…especially that dark haired best friend of yours. He would look so much better covered in blood…" _Droy.._ There was a dark chuckle on the other end as her stalker hung up. Tears burned in her eyes as she let the phone fall to the ground with a clatter. Her ears heard Gajeel's muffled voice as the world seemed to slow around her.

"Levy? What's wrong?" the raven-haired man called a few feet away from the petite woman. His voice seemed to become louder as he watched her collapse onto the ground. Gajeel rushed to her side falling on his knees next to her. His fingers fumbled to call an ambulance. Levy didn't make a sound. Darkness seemed to consume her mind. As much as Gajeel shook her, pleading for her to wake up, her body remained still.

[0][0][0]

Levy awoke in a slight daze, seeing tubes in her arms caused her to panic. "Where am I? Gajeel? Why am I in the hospital?"

Gajeel jolted from the sound of Levy's voice humming through his ears. His eyes falling on the panicked girl before him. "Hey Shrimp, it's okay. I'm glad you're awake," he grabbed her hand to calm her down. "Everything's fine, well I guess… You fainted after we got back from boarding. Apparently you were too dehydrated and stressed…" he trailed off. Levy came to the realization of what triggered her fainting, as tears filled her eyes. "Oh God… Gajeel… he said how good you would look covered in blood…" she whispered the last part as her hand covered her mouth. Gajeel hugged her as best he could and squeezed her hand. "It's okay Shrimp. You should've told me he didn't stop. You can't hold all that on your shoulders," he slightly scolded her. Levy looked down at her hands. The brute felt an unwelcome pang of sadness fill his chest. "Loke's dad is waiting outside to collect the restraining order he said you should fill out. Thankfully he's the head of the police force now so this should be resolved quickly," he handed her the papers and a pen. Levy quickly filled them out wanting nothing more than to be rid of the psycho. After handing them back to Gajeel, the brute left to give them to Loke's dad waiting outside. Levy could almost feel time tick by as she waited for him to return, not wanting to be alone.

Gajeel shuffled back into the hospital room, his legs still sore from their long day. During his absence Levy had drifted into sleep. He furrowed his brows, concerned for the petite woman that looked slightly worn out. Her frame seemed even smaller from the stress, and her beautiful hazel eyes were plagued with dark circles from the obvious lack of sleep. _How could I have not known until now how much this was affecting you… I'm such an idiot._ As Gajeel sat beside his dozing best friend he gently rubbed his thumb over her hand. A sigh escaped his lips. "I love you Shrimp."

[0][0][0]

After being released from the hospital, Levy was given strict orders to take it easy and to call the police if any other contact was made from Droy. The following days seemed to come easier for Levy, she managed to finally get some sleep and blocked the man of her nightmare's number. Her life felt somewhat normal once more. There was still a nagging feeling at the back of her mind telling her what her true feelings were for the man she called her best friend.

It was late in the evening when Gajeel made his way over to the bluenette sitting on his couch. "So Shrimp, I still have some gifts to give you," he said, taking a seat and handing the presents over to the delighted hazel eyes that met his. She opened them both, one being a stuffed plush that resembled Lily, the other was a very old copy of 'Where The Wild Things Are'. Levy held the book to her chest as a wide smile spread across her face. "Gajeel this is amazing, this is my favorite childhood book!" she gleamed. Gajeel chuckled, "Yeah I know Shrimp." The bluenette bubbled with joy. "Thank you," she let out a reluctant yawn. Since the incident Levy had slept in Gajeel's room, not wanting to be alone quite yet.

"I'm gonna go to bed, you coming?" she got up and turned to the brute who nodded.

At this point Gajeel had given up on trying to act like a best friend. Seeing Levy at her breaking point dissolved all the walls he had built around his true emotions. If she needed him he would be there. She was the love of his life and he couldn't bare to be without her. He followed Levy into his room where she flopped onto the bed. Gajeel went into his closet and changed into pajama bottoms. Levy sprawled onto his bed, enjoying the softness of his red sheets. "Move over Shrimp," he commanded the bluenette. She reluctantly scooted over a few inches. Gajeel felt his heart race, as it did every time he shared his bed with Levy. Sometime during their slumber Levy had curled into Gajeel, snuggling against his bare chest.

 _A small boy with crimson eyes and a head of wild black hair held onto his nanny's hand as they walked through the mall admiring the Christmas decorations. A dark figure stepped into the young boy's home through the unlocked front door. His parents sit in the living room drinking champagne, waiting for their son and nanny to come home to open Christmas Eve presents. Enjoying the merriment the figure creeps into the living room unnoticed. The faceless figure grabs the man from behind as he stood up to retrieve more champagne. The woman rushes to catch her husband's limp body as she cries out looking for her phone. The dark shadow of a figure sees the woman attempting to call the police for help, grabbing her hair he plunges a knife to her chest. The dark haired woman's screams become gargled with blood as it settles in her lungs. Before the dark figure can be caught he grabs a few presents from the tree, and valuables from the room, leaving bloody foot prints smeared into the white carpet. The woman slowly moves to her husband's body, staring into his lifeless crimson eyes. Tears flow from her eyes as she drifts into lifelessness. The small dark haired boy and his nanny make their way up to the steps and into their home, where they are met with horror. The ten-year-old boy runs to his lifeless mother's side as he screams. Sitting in her pooled blood, tears stream down his face. He makes a few attempts to get his mother to wake up, as his nanny comes to his side after calling the police, scooping him up to take him outside. Slowly everything became black as the child shit his eyes and heard police sirens coming closer._

Gajeel shot up out of bed. A cold sweat coming over his body. Tears from his dream now streamed down his face. The sudden jolt woke Levy up who immediately noticed the terrified look on Gajeel's face. Bringing his knees to his chest he buried his face into his arms. "Did you dream about your parents again?" she asked to which Gajeel nodded in response. This wasn't the first night Gajeel had this dream with Levy around. Many times in their high school days he would have a flash back or a vivid nightmare of the night, causing Levy to simply sit in silence while Gajeel confronted his memories.

Coming to a mental conclusion Gajeel decided to do something brash. Deciding to use his actions, he wrapped an arm around Levy pulling her closer to him. Without hesitation he swiftly caressed her face with his hand, lifting it to his lips. At first Levy was frozen, but soon melted into bliss as she kissed Gajeel back. Her lips felt warm and soft on his own, he managed to run a hand down her back sending electricity through his palm. He could almost feel her shiver at his touch.

As he pulled back from the bluenette, his head felt light and airy. Levy was still in shock from his actions, and the heat that flowed through her body. "Shrimp, I've been meaning to tell you for a while, and after all that has happened the past few days…" he trailed off giving Levy a chance to finish his thoughts. "I know what you're trying to tell me, and I love you too," she said it. The walls crumbled into a million pieces. A wicked grin fell onto Gajeel's face. He brought her face back to his, enveloping her in another deep kiss, "I fucking love you Levy," he said breaking their kissing for only a moment.

[0][0][0]

 **A/N: HA! He did it. This chapter was long as hell but I just couldn't leave you guys hanging. Happy chapters to follow this one. Thank you for reading and have a good day! ^_^**

 **Stilla: Thank you for reviewing. I'm still working on the format of my stories so I think that's why the flashbacks were confusing. Sorry about that. Gajeel in the next chapters figured it out, I didn't see your review until I had already posted the next chapter. He acted more himself in this chapter, so I hope. ^_^**

 **Maviea: I know, I have made some awful situations for her within this AU, but I based it off of events from my life, so bare with me lol. But happy times are coming for little miss Levy, and Gajeel. Thank you for reading and the review!**


	9. Revealed

**A/N: Hi everyone! Super sorry for the late post, I was so busy with the holidays and didn't have time to get this chapter up when I posted the other chapter for my dark fic. So this chapter is holiday themed, I feel like I have writers block with the this story so it may not be as long as I had originally intended. Anywho, I hope everyone enjoyed their holiday with their loved ones and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Reviews are always appreciated! Thank you to those who followed and liked this story! Happy holidays everyone and have a wonderful day! ^_^**

 **As usual I don't own the characters, except Elizabeth*****

 **Enjoy~**

[0][0][0]

Levy stood admiring one of the photos that sat on Gajeel's dresser. An overwhelming sadness washed over her as she studied the picture. A small cough brought her attention away from the image, making her slightly jump, and wipe the tears that had collected at the corners of her eyes.

"Shrimp, whatcha doin?" he asked as he closed the space between them, seeing the young picture of his mom that Levy held. The picture was old; his mother had wild dark hair, and beautiful grey eyes. She appeared to be around Levy's age when the photo was taken and shared the same metal studs as Gajeel's in her ears.

"You're mom was beautiful," the young bluenette whispered as she set the photo back into place.

Gajeel nodded and gave a glimpse of a smile. "I wish you guys could've met. She would've loved you. She read all the time too, and had a collection of books that would impress even you. Granny has it all in storage, it used to be in the office but she could barely walk by there after they died without shedding a tear," he said while putting an arm around Levy's waist.

Levy placed a hand on the brute's that held her waist as she leaned into his torso. "I wish I could've too. She sounds amazing."

The two made their way back into the living room where they were met with a haughty grin from Elizabeth. Slyly she made her way to the young couple.

"So I see you two are together. It's about time Gajeel, and now I don't have to skin you," the old woman chuckled. Gajeel made an audible gulp. Levy stifled a giggle by putting a hand to her mouth and coughing. "Dear I'm so glad you two are together finally. This young man has been quite twitter patted by you for some time," she said to the bluenette who eyed Gajeel.

The brute made a grunt at the old woman, making his way into the kitchen. _That woman is gonna be the death of me…_ he thought while riffling through the cupboards. There was a loud crash within them as he pulled a pan free.

"Gajeel Redfox you get out of my kitchen. You're going to make a mess," Granny chastised, running into the kitchen and snatching the pan out of the brute's hands. "Out!" she commanded as she turned on her old records. Gajeel complied and made his way over to his _girlfriend._ She quirked a brow as he leaned forward and took a bow.

"May I have this dance Shrimp?" he asked taking her hand.

Levy nodded, "Yes, you may."

The brute swayed to the music doing a slight waltz to 'I Wont Dance' by Frank Sinatra. Levy giggled as she was twirled around the foyer between the kitchen and living room. Gajeel couldn't help but stare into her soft hazel eyes. Her soul could certainly be seen within the green and golden flecks that danced around her pupils.

[0][0][0]

The two lovebirds spent the next few days in the house, enjoying each other's close company. Gajeel had awoken to his new girlfriend curled into his chest, sleeping sweetly with a smile delicately placed on her supple lips. He nuzzled his face into her blue locks, inhaling the musky book scent that was unique to only the girl he held. Her eyes fluttered as sleep released the bluenette from its grasp.

"Mornin Shrimp" was all she could hear behind her. Gajeel's morning raspy voice was even sexier than she thought was possible.

"Good morning," she replied in her groggy state. Rolling over to face the crimson eyes peering at the back of her head, she ran a finger around his chest. The brute could feel a small fire ignite in his center.

"I was thinking we could do a little somethin today Shrimp…Gee Hee" a smirk formed over his face. Levy met his smirk with a scowl.

"No, idiot," she remarked as she got up from his bed. Gajeel gave his signature laugh.

"I'm kiddin Shrimp. I was actually thinking we could go somewhere special today," he got up and nuzzled the bluenette's neck. _Finally I can kiss your sweet skin_ he thought as Levy leaned into him a bit.

"Alright I'm going to change," she said as she took her leave from the room. Gajeel took the chance to take a quick shower and change.

Levy rummaged through her clothes trying to decide what to wear out. Deciding on something warm for the chilly winter morning, she quickly entered her bathroom. After turning on the shower, let the warm water of the shower flow over her body. The steam made her body relax, her thoughts from the past few days had finally came flooding to her. Each thought about Gajeel made her head swim and her heart flutter. _How could I not see he was in love with me? That he had always been in love with me? Even Granny knew it. I'm an idiot…_

Gajeel threw on a dark sweater accompanied by dark pants, and made his way to the bluenette's room upstairs. She was finishing putting her headband on when he entered her room. The petite woman had on a dark purple sweater dress with a lace trim at the bottom. Under her dress she wore dark grey thigh high socks, and a pair of black boots. The brute made a mental note as he noticed her headband was black today. _Fitting_ he thought to himself. "You ready to go Shrimp?" he asked taking in her beauty. Levy nodded her head.

After a thirty-minute drive Gajeel finally reached their destination. Pulling up the

winding road he found a place to park. Once parked he got out of the car and grabbed the lilies from the trunk that Elizabeth had arranged for him. Flowers in hand, he opened Levy's door to be met with an inquisitive look forming over her petite face.

"Gajeel, why are we at a cemetery?" she asked as they made their way along the headstones.

"Meeting the parents, and paying them respects since their death was today," he somewhat grunted. Levy felt once again, like an idiot. She mentally kicked herself. As they passed a few more headstones, pressure in Levy's stomach built; sitting like a rock and making her nauseous. They finally stopped at two marble headstones that had a picture of the two placed on the tall graves. Gajeel struck a match and lit the candles within the holders connected to the slabs of marble.

"Mom, dad, this is Levy. I told you 'bout her before…" he trailed off and grunted back his emotions, clenching his fists. Levy placed a hand on his before setting the flowers down Gajeel had handed her.

"Gajeel I really don't know what to say…" she said as she fidgeted with the hem of her dress.

"Shrimp just talk to 'em. I'll be over there. Come get me when yer done," he mumbled and made his way to a nearby tree, just far enough so the young bluenette was still within earshot.

Levy cleared her throat and took a deep breath, hoping to release the pressure within her stomach. "Um, hi…" she made a slight wave towards the gravestones. Brushing off the chilled ground, she knelt on both knees before the stones. The petite bluenette stared at the ground while she spoke. "I wish you were here so I could've met you. You both mean so much to Gajeel, and he's wonderful. These few months have been rough," tears gathered in her hazel eyes. "He and Elizabeth are my home away from home, see my parents used to be great but something changed. I guess it's better than not having a family at all…" Levy wiped away a stray tear. "But I'm switching colleges… it's from unforeseen circumstances but at least I wont be so far from home," she said as the tears fell, realizing she was telling them things that she hadn't told anyone.

As the minutes fell by, she continued to talk to the gravestones, telling his parents about the past events over winter break, and how great their son was. She told them about her secret crush on Gajeel when they first met as well as things she hadn't even told Gajeel. Some of her tears turned to laughter as she reminisced about their high school days.

Gajeel cracked a smile while he listened to her speak with his parents. As he looked at his phone he noticed they had almost been there for two hours. He walked back over to the sitting bluenette. "Shrimp we should get back to the house before the gang shows up for the Christmas Eve party," he almost didn't want to leave. Levy stood and dusted the ground from her dress, nodding as the two made their way back to the car.

Arriving at the house, Elizabeth met the two with hot chocolate and candy canes. Loke, Lucy, Juvia, and Gray all waited in the kitchen talking amongst themselves.

"Hey guys! You ready to get this party started?!" Loke asked while grabbing a bottle of champagne. Lucy had made an attempt at gingerbread men that resembled gingerbread blobs more than men. Gray and Juvia had brought over plates of snacks from their parents.

"I hope everyone likes gingerbread men! They didn't really turn out how I hoped," Lucy said with a genuine smile. Loke gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Anything you make is amazing babe," he said eyeing the blonde who blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Well lets get this party going," Gray said popping a bottle of champagne and pouring everyone a glass. Loke raised his own to make a toast.

"I wanted to make a toast to friends, family, and love. Merry Christmas!"

The others raised their glasses and repeated the toast, after clinking their glasses; they all took a long swig. Gajeel made his way over to the fridge and brought out the dishes Elizabeth had prepared. "Alright, dig in guys," he said setting some plates on the counter.

Levy cleared the distance between herself and the brute, taking ahold of his hand. A resounding yet quiet gasp went through the room. Gajeel grabbed his glass and held it to the bluenette as she clinked her own against his; the brute took her into a deep kiss. Gray's mouth gaped as Loke whistled at the couple. Lucy clapped while Juvia pleaded for Gray's attention.

"OMG YOU GUYS!" Lucy yelled pulling Levy from Gajeel's clutches, and taking the petite woman into a hug.

The group made their way to the living room to open each other's presents. Levy handed out all the presents from under the tree. A wave of 'thank yous' plagued the room as everyone opened each present. Alcohol was slowly introduced throughout the night while everyone enjoyed the merriment. Eventually six champagne bottles lined the coffee table, as house music blared through the surround sound and the couples grinded on one another.

A game of truth or dare ensued causing Gray to streak through the house as an unhappy Juvia yelled and chased after him. Lucy and Levy were sitting on the couch in their skivvies clutching one another as they poured out their hearts. The other two were left to watch their girlfriends through a drunken haze of bubbly. Gajeel enclosed the distance between himself and Levy, scooping her up and staggering for a moment, while Levy kicked and giggled. Loke took the chance to pounce on Lucy, only to be hit in the face dead on from her foot.

Gajeel drunkenly made his way towards his room with a equally drunken bluenette. Before he could fall over he dropped the petite woman onto his bed. Levy gave the brute a wicked smile that sent his head reeling in desire. Gajeel made his way onto the bed and began nipping and sucking on the bluenette's porcelain flesh. Her own head flowing from the haze. The things the man before her was doing made her head swim even more, feeling like she was weightless.

As Gajeel trailed his way back up from her stomach, he finally reached her face. To his utmost surprise Levy had fallen asleep, completely passed out from the liquor. The brute made a loud groan and muttered profanities as he made his way off the bed and closed the door of his room. He reluctantly found his way to the kitchen to grab another bottle of liquor.

[0][0][0]

 **A/N: Don't hate me for leaving it off where I did lol… smut will probably be in the next chapter. I have it written I just thought it was a good place to stop for this chapter. Feel free to review, and thanks for reading! You can check out my other story if you're into dark stuff, kay bye!**


	10. Tribulation

**A/N: Hi all, sorry about the late update. Break is over so that means less time to write. I hope everyone is excited for the new year! This story is coming to an end so this chapter was a bit of a tear jerker (for me anyways). Also there are some adult themes in this chapter so you've been warned. I think I will only a couple more chapters to post and then the end… There may be a couple of time jumps in the chapters to come so sorry if that makes anything confusing. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and favorites/follows! I will be posting new stories though so keep an eye out for that!**

 **Don't own characters except Elizabeth*****

 **Enjoy~**

Levy ran a hand across the brute's skin that lay next to her. The spicy, metallic scent that was unique to only him engulfed her body as the young bluenette watched her boyfriend sleep. She still couldn't quite wrap her head around the fact they were now together. A lot of things had happened over winter break, and it felt like it had rushed by in an emotional blur. The group of friends only had a short time left before their next quarter would arrive. Levy contemplated how she was going to tell Gajeel that she was switching colleges. A part of her felt relieved to be away from her stalker, however she was giving up a lot by transferring. Fortunately her mother was completely on board, tuition at MU was immensely cheaper. Levy thought about the fact that she still hadn't seen her mother over break, only spoken to her occasionally over the phone. The bluenette let out a sigh completely lost in her thoughts. As she laid there a while longer she felt Gajeel begin to stir. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, his crimson orbs fell onto her hazel ones. Turning on his side he faced her, his nose filling with her scent as he inhaled.

"Mornin' Shrimp," he said as he exhaled. Levy gave him a weak smile not wanting their time together to end.

"Morning," she sighed, rolling onto her back to look up at the ceiling. Gajeel gave her a quizzical look.

Bringing a hand over to her waist, he made tiny circles on her porcelain skin while he spoke. "Something wrong?" he asked.

Levy simply shook her head not wanting to face facts just yet. "Just don't want break to end, that's all."

Gajeel couldn't help but stare at the bluenette's silhouette. He had overheard her when she talked to his parent's about switching schools. However he wasn't going to press the matter. Whatever she decided to do he would stick with her. He didn't want break to end any less than she did. Despite some of the bad things that had happened over break, the brute felt a wave of relief to finally be with the woman he had grown to love so much. As his thoughts swirled through his mind, his fingers swirled around Levy's torso sending tiny sparks through his fingertips.

"Gajeel?" Levy looked at her boyfriend's tantalizing red eyes. He quirked a studded brow in response, waiting for her to continue. Letting out a long sigh she simply shook her head and got up, leaving the room.

Completely perplexed Gajeel rolled out of his bed. _What the hell was that about?_ He questioned as he collected himself, still drowsy. Recently he noticed how different the young bluenette had been acting as the next quarter quickly approached. He understood that she didn't want to switch school, but her safety was far more important than her degree. College was stressful enough without having to worry about changing routines or looking over her shoulder every second. Not to mention the mental toll it had taken on Levy. Gajeel let out a groan and began to search for a pair of pants. As he looked through the piles he heard the shower turn on. A smirk came over his lips as he forgot about the pants, and headed towards the bathroom.

Levy sat on the tile floor allowing the hot water to pelt her porcelain skin. Her mind felt cloudy and confused. No matter how much she told herself that she needed to go back, she simply didn't want to continue with college. For some reason she couldn't bring herself to tell Gajeel, not because she didn't want to, but because she couldn't get over how much she was giving up. How she was loosing the opportunities to achieve her dream career. Her whole life was spent building up and preparing for that specific college, all for nothing. No one would give her a second thought in her career field with a degree from MU. _When did life become so complicated and hard?_ She asked herself. Grabbing the shower handle, she turned the water as hot as it would possibly allow. It was a small attempt to drown the thoughts surfacing, causing even more internal turmoil.

Steam was practically billowing out from the door. Gajeel opened the bathroom door as heat rushed over his form.

"Shrimp?" he called out. No one answered; all he could hear were hushed sobs. Grabbing the shower curtain he pulled it back, revealing Levy sitting on the tile, her back looked blistered from the boiling hot water. Gajeel quickly turned the water off and reached for the girl before him. Levy cringed away, feeling immensely exposed.

"Get out," she whispered, her hair covering her face. The words stung more than any hot water ever could. Gajeel scoffed. Levy had never rejected him until now. His anger began to take over, masking the hurt that sat on his chest.

"Fine. Don't fucking tell me what's wrong. Ever since that creep started harassing you, you've been acting different. As first all I wanted to do was comfort you, but yer still pushin' me away." Levy looked up to meet Gajeel's eyes but he kept his eyes on the tile wall. They were stuck in silence. The words that built up in his throat were like word vomit; he couldn't stop himself as they came out.

"Fine. Maybe askin you to be my girl was wrong. At least when we were friends you told me shit," the words were out. Gajeel punched the tile immediately regretting them. The swift motion caused Levy to jump. She didn't even know what to say.

"If that's how you want it then whatever. Fuck. I'll be outside. When you decide to tell me what's goin on, ya know where to find me," he whispered the last few words as he made his way out.

The brute's feet felt heavy as he made his way through the house, putting on clothes, and grabbing a jacket before heading outside. He trudged along towards the park near his house. _I shouldn't of said that… dammit. I don't want to not be her boyfriend… I just want her to talk to me for once. You're smarter than that Levy._ He wanted to punch something and yet he also wanted to run back to the house and do something he never did. Apologize. To his good fortune the park was empty. He found a swing and sat down; rocking on his toes as his thoughts swirled in his head ten fold. _I'm supposed to be there for her! Why is this shit so hard?!_ Gajeel closed his eyes as he continued to sway back and forth.

Little did the brute know Droy lurked in the shadows. The stalker had finally snapped, psychosis coursed through his brain. Levy rejecting him had brought him to break, amongst some of the medications he had mixed with his newfound drug addiction. His daddy's money bought him the finest designer drug on the market. Some sort of cocaine laced with other things, he didn't have the mental ability to grasp. To his delight Gajeel was alone, this would be the final straw to cause Levy pain. A knife twirled in his hand as he made his way behind the raven-haired brute. Before Gajeel could open his eyes, Droy sunk the blade into his back as far as it would go. Gajeel let out a gasp, the knife felt hot and foreign in his body. His breaths felt pained as he struggled.

Satisfied with his work, Droy grabbed the white, laced powder from his pocket. Placing a generous amount between his index finger and thumb, he brought it to his nose and deeply inhaled. "Fuck yeah. Oh holy shit. Go fuck yourself! And tell that pretty little blue haired bitch that I said hello and goodbye!" he yelled at Gajeel. Whether it was because he didn't want to deal with the cops, because of the drugs, or both no one would ever know. Feeling invincible and extremely high, Droy ran through the park and into the street that bustled with traffic. A distracted motorist didn't even see the boy until he had already crashed into him head on. His mangled body lay on the street as the people around him called for help.

Gajeel heard the crash and the screams as he fell from the swing. His pulse became louder in his ears as the blood poured from his wound.

Levy felt more alone than she had in a long while. Her skin was sensitive to touch as she dried her body and made her way to her room. Slipping on a sweater and a pair of leggings, she felt a wave of sadness overcome her body. The last person that would always root for her had just walked out. And it was because of how she acted, he may be gone forever. Tears welled in her eyes at the thought of Gajeel not being with her, or even her friend anymore. A nagging voice whispered in the back of her mind to go find the only person that had never left her side. Despite her ignoring him, or being completely blind to the immense love he had for her. He was there at all of her high school events, all the fights with her parents that left her periodically homeless. Levy let out a small cry, realizing that she needed to find her best friend and apologize for being such an idiot. Grabbing a jacket, she made her way outside towards the park that she and Gajeel shared most of their memories.

The sight of cops and ambulance caught her attention as they gathered on the street next to the park. Her heart began to race as she turned her walk into a straight sprint. The park came into view, closer and closer as she closed the distance.

Panting and completely out of breath, a silhouette came into view as she finally made it to the bark surrounding the swings. Terror rang through her soul. The body before her didn't move, a crumpled heap within the wood chips.

"Gajeel!" she screamed enclosing the few feet between her and his body. A knife lay stuck in his back.

Bringing his body onto her lap, she knelt over his cold frame. Her loud screams drowned out the sirens. She grabbed at Gajeel's face, bringing it closer to hers checking if he was breathing. Slow labored breaths escaped his lips.

"Gajeel… Please. Wake up!" she pleaded as she kissed his forehead and brushed the long black locks from his face. A sheen of sweat covered his cold body. Time slowed as Levy cradled Gajeel's upper half, rocking slowly as she sobbed.

A brief moment of hope encircled her as he brought a shaky hand up, his eyes fluttering to meet Levy's hazel orbs. "I, love… you … Levy," he choked, the blood trailing from the corners of his mouth.

Figures came closer to the couple as Levy whispered repeated "I love yous" into his ear, not wanting him to slip away forever. Voices and bodies were now surrounding them as Levy was pried away from Gajeel's body, allowing the paramedics to work on his body.

Everything seemed to blur as Levy was placed in a vehicle. She faded in out of consciousness through the ride to the hospital.

As they arrived Gajeel was whisked away into the emergency room while Levy sat, a sobbing mess in the waiting room.

At one point officers asked her questions she didn't have answers to, trying to explain what happened without braking down. The bluenette watched as nurses and doctors shuffled through, she hated every one of them. Tears now burned her eyes from crying. No one met her eyes, giving her sympathetic smiles. She didn't want their sympathy, she wanted to look into those crimson eyes once more.

After what seemed like eternity a man dressed in operating attire approached the small bluenette. Her eyes were puffy and she was the definition of a mess. This doctor didn't give her a pitiful smile like the others. His face seemed to be set in a permanent frown.

"Are you Levy McGarden?" the frown inquired. She gave the man a short nod. Tears fell from her eyes as she prepared for the worst.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Gajeel is currently in the ICU, the blood loss was severe but he should recover. The knife we pulled out of his back missed major nerves by millimeters. If you hadn't showed up when you did, he would be gone." The frown spoke sternly. Levy attempted to wipe away her tears.

"When can I see him?" she asked.

"A few days. We have to wait until he is out of observation. Only time can tell." He said.

Levy looked up at the doctor and nodded before he took his leave. She sank back into the waiting room chair, exhausted. Gajeel had been in surgery for well over five hours. Levy's bones ached from sitting for so long. Letting her bones and muscles stretch, she made her way to a coffee machine.

Picking a strong brew she pressed the button and watched the machine pour the dark liquid. The heat felt soothing on her dry throat, despite the bitterness. Levy made her way back to the waiting room where a familiar silver haired woman sat. The old woman's pale blue eyes lit up upon seeing Lev, whom rushed to the woman.

Granny took Levy's petite frame into her frail arms, hugging her tightly. Levy could tell Elizabeth had been crying.

"I'm so sorry Elizabeth. We got into a fight and it's all my fault," she sobbed. Elizabeth hushed the bluenette.

"Him getting attacked was not your fault. Now stop that. We will come to see him once he's out of the ICU. And I'm telling you to come with me, not asking. So let's go." Granny said as she grabbed Levy's hand and led the way to the car.

[0][0][0]

Once home the days dragged. Levy hated herself every minute. She couldn't eat, nor did she have a desire to. Her petite frame became almost sickly looking. However much Elizabeth attempted to get her to eat nothing prevailed.

There were only three days until school started back up for winter quarter, Levy didn't care. Her books couldn't even provide the escape she yearned for. Nothing seemed right in her world. The gang had stopped by to check on her but the bluenette didn't have the heart to face them. They all knew what happened, Granny not sparing any details.

Although Levy thought they would blame her, no one did; causing her to hate herself even more.

She had succumbed to cutting, a small attempt to bring the pain she knew she deserved. Her mom had called a few days after the incident to check on Levy, however this brought her to unleash pent up anger onto her mother. The two hadn't spoken since. Levy felt completely alone, half of her missing from her soul. She didn't realize how much she had emotionally depended on Gajeel.

That had to end the bluenette told herself. Not realizing how much of a burden she probably had caused, she promised that it would never happen again. However the cutting continued. She still couldn't forgive herself.

As she laid in bed, still numb, Elizabeth appeared at her door with a phone held to her ear. A bright smile crept over her old face. Once she hung up, the woman pulled clothes out of Levy's dresser and threw them over to the bluenette.

"Put these on and clean yourself up. We are going to visit Gajeel. He's finally out of the ICU," the woman commanded.

Levy grabbed the clothes and made her way to the bathroom sink. _Was this happiness that I'm feeling?_ She asked herself as she splashed water on her face, running a brush through her blue locks, and deciding to rub some concealer around the dark circles that encompassed her hazel orbs. _Looks good enough_ she sighed slipping on the long sleeve shirt and pants that practically hung off once ample hips. The sleeves covered the fresh scars perfectly, just brushing past her wrists. Satisfied with her looks, she made her way to the car where Elizabeth awaited.

After a short and silent ride the two women made their way up the floors to where Gajeel's room waited. Levy's stomach churned and knotted as the elevator ticked down the floors.

2…3…4…5. A loud ding notified them they had arrived. The halls adorned in a sad attempt to bring cheer to the residents that walked them.

Her heart stopped as his room number finally appeared, the door was ajar as a nurse bustled about the room. No matter how many times Levy attempted to swallow, her dry throat detested. Elizabeth was the first to enter the room.

Gajeel's gruff voice was filled with happiness as he brought the old woman into a tight embrace. Tears threated their way out from Levy's eyes as she blinked them back. With a deep breath she entered the room. She watched his crimson orbs become a bright red at her image. His eyes brimmed with salt water as Levy walked slowly towards him.

"Fucking Shrimp. Come 'ere," he commanded in a light tone, his voice cracking on the last word. Levy couldn't help but hesitate at the side of his bed, before Gajeel squeezed the air out of her in a tight hug.

She felt the sadness slide away as he kissed her tear stained cheeks. Elizabeth left the room, giving them a moment of privacy.

"I'm sorry Gajeel" was all Levy could say as he brought her onto the bed to sit.

"Why er you sorry Shrimp?" he asked his face turning serious. "From what the Doc says, you saved my life by showing up," he continued, taking her hand in his.

Levy tensed as his hand slowly rubbed up one of her fresh scars. She took her arm back and kept her eyes focused on her lap as she spoke.

"If we never would've fought… If I had just told you what was wrong non of this would've happened," she sighed as Gajeel looked her over.

"Levy none of that matters. I know you don't want to switch schools, and you do whatever you think is best. But ya look like shit. Have you been eating? Show me your arms." He grabbed her arm before she could react and pulled the sleeve up. The row of scars still pink on her porcelain skin were plain as day.

Levy sighed, "Don't worry about it. It's just scars… punishment really for what I caused," she trailed off. Tears flowed freely from her eyes. Gajeel pulled her close to his chest, grunting as the movement pulled at his stitches.

Rubbing a hand over Levy's wild blue locks, he took her scent in, relishing in her familiarity amidst the sterile antiseptic that plagued his nose.

"Cutting needs to stop," he gruffed into her hair. Feeling her head move in agreement a smile stuck on his worried face.

"And stop thinking this is all your fault or I'll sick Granny on you," he chuckled causing Levy to crack a smile, her lips straining. Gajeel held her small frame tightly, not wanting to ever let go.

"I love you Shrimp," he said in his gruff voice.

Levy looked up at him and squeezed his hand. "I love you too metal-head."

[0][0][0]

 **A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like I said, it's kind of an emotional roller coaster. I plan to update the new chapters for this story within the next week. I will probably post two more chapters with time jumps, since Levy and Gajeel have finally become official so there's not much left. Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I really appreciate them! Kay bye! ^_^**


	11. Epilogue

Hi all, sorry I haven't updated this chapter for a while, I think that I'm going to end it where it is. If you guys want another chapter maybe something with them in the future after college or towards the end… I don't know feel free to review or message me with your thoughts. For now this is the epilogue until I feel like I need to wrap the story up better. Thank you all for reading and following/favoriting this story. I will have some more stories up soon.

Anyways, for now I'm marking this story as complete. I hope you enjoyed this story!

Thank you!

Hails~


End file.
